Vida al Cuadrado
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: la percepción de la vida puede cambiar con cosas tan simple, un comentario, un silencio, una muestra de afecto u odio... todo influye al final del día, el significado de las cosas cambian con la opinión de cualquiera, mas si ese alguien es muy cercano a ti.
1. Chapter 1

Se puede apreciar un conjunto de contracciones en mitad del desierto rocoso, diversas casas de un solo piso muy parecidas a las que se usan en las bases militares, eran rodeadas por tres cercas separada por varios metros una de otra, solo las últimas dos tienen púas apuntando hacia el interior, contaban con torres de vigilancia con francotiradores que apuntaban tanto hacia el exterior como el interior del complejo.

Al acercarse se podía ver como varios hombres con uniforme militar estaba armados con armas de fuego pesado, las cuales usaban para maltratar a un grupo de personas con batas blancas y con esposas, pese estar llenos de suciedad, se podía notar que todos eran de piel blanca, rubios castaños, albinos, todos los prisioneros tenía la misma cualidad fuera niños o adultos, hombre o mujer, esto salía en contraste con los uniformados que eran de piel morena y negra.

\- ¡muévanse bolsas de semen!, dense prisa que no tenemos su asqueroso tiempo –

Tras insultar dio una patada a un niño derribándolo al suelo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, los demás continuaron caminando mientras que el niño comenzó a ser pisoteado por varios uniformados. Todos se dirigían a un edificio el cual era el más grande y el único con segundo piso, al entrar todos eran obligados a colocar sus esposas en un gancho el cual estaba fijo en una banda trasportadora en el techo, quedando suspendidos en el aire comenzaron a ser repartidos a lo largo de distintas líneas trasportadoras.

Los niños eran trasportados a la segunda planta mientras que los adultos eran trasportados fuera del edificio a lo que parecía ser un campo de pruebas, pasaron cierta cantidad hasta formar una fila a una distancia considerable del edificio, del otro lado, un grupo de uniformados estaba alentando a uno de ellos que traía consigo una especie de escopeta modifica, la cual comenzó a apuntar hacia la fila frente él.

Como si de un juego se tratara, simulaba el sonido de disparo mientras agitaba la escopeta, uno por uno fue pasando hasta que tiro del gatillo. El grito no se hizo esperar, la pierna entera fue mutilada del cuerpo de uno de ellos, la pierna quedo colgando de una pequeña porción de carne. Como si hubiera ganado un premio los demás uniformados celebraron al mismo tiempo que el reanudo los disparos, uno a uno fueron mutilados hasta terminar con toda la fila.

Todo esto era contemplado desde la oficina del segundo piso del edificio, junto a la ventana se podía apreciar un anciano de piel negra y de gran barba, usaba una bata de laboratorio y tenía una corbata con el emblema nazi pero con los colores invertidos y la cruz estaba recta.

\- estúpidos neandertales, se divierten con la más simple de mis creaciones – girando para ver el laboratorio – sin saber que estoy a punto de dar nacimiento a la más grande de mis invenciones… -

Varios niños estaban colgados mientras el personal de laboratorio, suministraban una inyección en cada uno de ellos, uno a uno los niños fueron presentando extraños síntomas, comenzaron a llorar seguido de intentos desesperados por liberarse, aquellos que ya tenían más tiempo inyectados tenían la piel demacrada, el pellejo comenzaba a colgar donde alguna vez había musculo, al final de varios minutos solo quedaban momias deshidratadas.

\- el arma definitiva esta frente a mis ojos, por fin erradicaremos la peste de los "Crudos" de nuestro mundo, Señorita Santiago, a mi oficina –

El camino hacia una oficina mientras una de las asistentes dejo sus labores para caminar detrás de él, tras entrar y cerrar la puerta, el hombre tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio para contemplar a la joven. Una joven por sus 20 años, piel morena y cabello negro, de cuerpo voluptuoso que la bata de laboratorio no lograba esconder.

\- se le ofrecía algo doctor –

\- pronto anunciare mis descubrimientos al alto mando, como es de esperar ellos me darán un mayor rango y me gustaría confirmar si tengo su completa… - revisando el cuerpo de la joven – cooperación para proyectos futuros, su presencia ha sido invaluable a lo largo de mi investigación, ¿le gustaría ser mi asistente personal? –

\- le agradezco doctor, pero me temo que tendré que declinar –

\- puedo saber el por que declina mi ofrecimiento, esta consiente de no ser por mi intervención, seguiría paleando cuerpos putrefactos –

\- eso lo sé, pero creo que usted espera algo más de mí, algo que no puedo darle porque ya tengo un dueño –

\- un sucio neandertal de la infantería supongo, a no ser que sea alguien de mayor rango que yo -

\- ninguno de los dos… - revisando el reloj en su muñeca – tan solo un chico que sabe cómo tratar a una dama…–

Las alarmas se escucharon a lo largo del complejo, a la distancia se podía apreciar una nube de polvo la cual era creada por el un enorme vehículo, su forma hexagonal hacía que se asemejara a una tortuga gigante, usaba bandas como ruedas tal como las que suelen tener los tanques. En la parte superior se podía apreciar un enorme cañón el cual comenzó a moverse apuntando a una de las torres.

El impacto arraso con parte de las cercas y los cimientos de la estructura de la torre, comenzó a inclinarse por el peso derrumbándose hacia fuera, los franco tiradores comenzaron a disparar al vehículo, en respuesta comenzó a rodear el campo de concentración. Una compuerta se abrió en la parte posterior volviéndose una rampa, del interior descendió un motociclista, portaba una chaqueta negra de cuero con una franja naranja, usaba casco que cubría su cabeza, muy apenas se podía apreciar sus ojos atravesó del visor.

Acelero dirigiéndose en sentido contrario para dirigirse a los escombros de la torre, usándolas como camino, entro a la base llamando la atención de los uniformados del interior los cuales abrieron fuego contra él, el ruido fue tal que causaron que el doctor se levantara de su escritorio solo para ser apuntado con una pistola, vio como la joven frente a el se quitaba la bata para mostrar un atuendo militar.

\- ¿que significa esto? –

\- gracias por sus lecciones doctor, seguro que la resistencia apreciara su contribución a la causa, lamento que no funcionara la nuestro –

\- maldita perra... no puedo creer que apoyes a esos crudos… -

\- cómo le dije antes, hago esto por amor… - disparando en el hombro – aunque un poco de venganza también es buena -

Ella disparo repetidas veces contra el doctor ocasionando que todos los asistentes comenzaran a huir del lugar, solo se detuvo cuando su arma ya no tenía municiones. Mientras que el motociclista fue recorriendo todo el lugar procurando evadir la mayor cantidad de disparos posibles, los que recibían hacían que pidiera el equilibrio, pero continuaba su avance. El enorme vehículo continuaba rodeando el complejo mientras que disparaba con el cañón a las torres de vigilancia y otras veces grupos de uniformados.

Pronto llego al edificio principal, bajo de la motocicleta mientras introducía sus manos por debajo de su chaqueta, de su espalda saco un par de Sais ninjas, las hizo girar en sus manos antes de empuñarlas y contemplar que fue rodeado por un grupo de uniformados, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, el mismo que hace momentos proba la escopeta modificada, en cuanto apunto su arma en su contra, comenzar a correr hacia el al mismo tiempo que arrojo una de sus sais.

Esta se clavó en uno de los hombros provocando que el disparo fue desviado hacia los demás uniformados, contemplo como había matado a un par de sus compañeros antes de ver como el motociclista le enterraba su arma en la frente, con su arma del hombro y con una patada empujo el cuerpo liberándolas, el resto comenzó a dispar a matar sin importar el fuego cruzado.

Aun cuando se movía de un lado a otro aludiendo parte de los disparos, su cuerpo se tambaleaba donde impactaban las balas, el continuaba acercándose para acertar golpes en la yugular, pecho o estomago de cada uniformado, fue reduciendo el número de enemigos hasta que ya no había ninguno en pie. Se podía ver como respiraba de forma profunda para recupera el aliento, se podía apreciar un ligero temblor en sus brazos, así como unas cuantas gotas de sangre que escurrían del interior de sus mangas.

\- llegas tarde Torpe –

Él se giró para ver como la chica salía acompañada de los adultos y niños que estaban en el interior del edificio, ella le mostro un detonador el cual presiono ocasionando que el edificio estallara en llamas, pronto el lugar estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.

\- si que sabes cómo encender la situación –

\- ¿molesto por que ya me encargué del laboratorio? –

\- tenía ensayada una entrada épica, pero creo que ya no podré hacerlo, por ahora concentrémonos en libera al resto y llevarlos al interior de Vanzilla, yo me encargare de no dejar testigos… –

\- solo quieres presumir artes marciales –

Sin decir nada se despidió con una seña de su mano y subió a su motocicleta una vez más. Comenzó a quitar las esposas y cadenas de los prisioneros para luego guiarlos al exterior del complejo, fuera de este el vehículo ya se había detenido dejando la rampa abierta, de esta salieron una mujer y una niña, ambas rubias y caucásicas, la mujer vestía una chaqueta azul abierta con un top celeste y unos pantalones cortos cafés, la niña por su lado estaba usando un traje de enfermera color rosa.

La chica morena se acercó a ella junto con los presos estaban que comenzaron entrar al vehículo por indicación de la niña. chica se paró frente a la mujer que tenía los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- tiempo sin vernos Lori –se inclinó para ver el interior – ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez… -

\- no es suficiente Ronnie Anne… limítate a hacer tu parte, literalmente quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible –

\- tranquila reina del hielo, todo termino… - le entrego un tubo de ensayo – dase lo al cerebrito de tu hermana, seguro que ella podrá hacer algo de provecho con esa cosa –

-Lily… podrías llevar esto a Lisa -

La pequeña enfermera se acercó hacia su hermana, tan pronto tomo el tubo de ensayo, miro a Ronnie Anne para luego darle un pisotón e irse corriendo al interior del vehículo, en respuesta solo contuvo el dolor mientras levanto su pie para comenzar a moverlo, Lori por su parte sonrió mientras contenía un poco su risa.

\- perdónala, es una niña – comento mientras cubría su sonrisa – no se quien le enseño eso -

-descuida… es igual de encantadora que el resto – comento mientras apretaba los dientes

En una de las construcciones se podía ver cómo había unos cuantos uniformados vigilando con sus armas en mano, en el interior había tres de ellos intentado hacer funcionar una especie de radio antiguo.

\- maldición, no puedo hacer que funcione –

\- sigue intentado, tenemos que avisar el cuartel general, tenemos que avisar lo que está pasando –

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó fuera del edificio, varias ráfagas de disparos se desataron al igual que varios gritos de sufrimiento, uno de ellos comenzó a actuar de forma errática mientras le gritaba al parlante de la radio, mientras que los movimientos del que manipulaba los botones se volvían más torpes con el grito de sus compañeros que estaban fuera, el tercero comenzó a temblar mientras apuntaba su arma hacia la puerta.

\- ¡alguien responda! – recibiendo estática como respuesta – ¡por favor, estamos bajo ataque, el demonio blanco está aquí! – continuaba gritando

La puerta fue derribada provocando que abrieran fuego, la sangre salpico por todo el lugar mientras se despedazaba el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros, al ver que era uno de los suyos dejo de disparar, el cuerpo cayo dejado ver al motociclista lanzar su arma dando en uno de los ojos, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia los otros dos enterrando su arma en la nuca de quien controlaba los controles.

Al ver a sus compañeros muertos, se alejó para intentar desenfundar su arma, pero detuvieron su brazo, torciendo la muñeca y siendo sujetado de la nuca, fue sometido contra la mesa donde estaba la radio, soltando la muñeca para tomar su arma del muerto a su lado, la uso para clavar una de las manos en la mesa, las puntas atravesaron la carne y la madera causando un gran dolor.

\- así que… este es el valiente comandante del campo de concentración… - mientras se quita el casco – esperaba algo más con tu reputación –

Empujando el cuerpo de la silla para tomar su lugar se quedó contemplando al sargento que estaba arrodillado por el dolor mientras se desangraba, sin el casco se pudo apreciar a un joven de cabello blanco. Dejo el casco en la mesa mientras que de su espalda saca una tercera Sai, también de uno de sus bolcillos saco una granada de mano.

\- no es nada personal, tan solo no puedo dejar testigos -

Tomo la otra mano del sargento y la puso en la mesa, dejando la granada en la mesa, enterró la Sai en la muñeca clavándola en la mesa al igual que la mano, después tomo la granada y quito el seguro para luego colocarla en la mano de sargento mientras la apretaba con las suyas.

\- aunque la verdad, es que si lo considero personal – sujetando con fuerza la granada – sabes, tarde un tiempo encontrarte, es más difícil de lo que parece sacar algo de información a ustedes chicos –

\- que es lo que quieres de mi demonio blanco... –

\- tan solo darte la misma oportunidad que le distes a mis padres – soltando sus manos – "de ti depende cuanto duras con vida", esas fueron tus palabras cierto –

Tomo su casco y salió del lugar, el sargento hacia esfuerzos un último esfuerzo por liberar su mano, luchando contra el dolor que le causaba empujar la sai, fue liberándose. El último de los presos estaba entrando al vehículo, las tres pudieron escuchar cómo se acechaba la motocicleta, esta se detuvo frente a ellas dejando el motor encendido, se retiró el casco para entregárselo a Lily quien fue la primera en acercarse a él.

\- ¿Cómo estas hermano? -mientras tomaba su mano – estas sangrando, tengo que atenderte proto –

\- tranquila Lily, estar bien, nada que una de tus tartas no ayude – acaricio la cabeza – ¿me prepararías una? -

\- tengo una lista, voy por ella – retirándose con el casco en brazos

\- no es bueno que mientas Linc… – Lori estiro su mano para bajar el cipe de la chaqueta – ve a que Lisa te atienda esas heridas – estaba lleno de moretones y perforaciones

\- rayos, como puedes seguir vivo – Ronnie contemplo las heridas

\- lisa diseño esta ropa, es su prototipo contra balas – subiendo el zíper – le faltan detalles –

\- si tú lo dices, dime, ¿terminaste con tu asunto? – escuchando una explosión en la lejanía

\- si, ahora si termino, gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo Ronnie Anne –

\- cuando quieras… - se acercó para sujetar su hombro – pero sabes, no me caria mal una recompensa – entrecerró los ojos

\- así, ¿que tenías en mente? – levantando una ceja

\- no puedo decirlo con tu hermana presente, pero… -

Se acercó a su oído para susurrar en su oído, esto provoco que Lori apretara con fuerza sus puños mientras fruncía el ceño, la cara de Lincoln reflejaba la perversidad y erotismo de las palabras que le decían en secreto, en cuanto ella se separó una vez que había terminado de plasmar el escenario en la cabeza del joven, un disparo dio en el suelo muy cerca de donde estaba parada Ronnie Anne.

Por reflejo ella se alejó al igual que Lincoln, ambos miraron en dirección contraria de donde había caído el disparo y se toparon con una delas hermanas de Lincoln, alta de cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, estaba usando una chaqueta negra con mangas blancas, se podía apreciar el número uno en su playera, estaba cargando un rifle de francotirador del cual todavía desprendía humo de la punta del cañón.

\- ¡Lynn que diablos te pasa! – Lincoln grito

\- ¡el primero es de advertencia! – apuntando con el arma - ¡aléjate de esa perra o el siguiente te volverá una hermana más Lincoln! –

\- rayos, lo siento Ronnie Anne… -

\- descuida Lincoln, ya me pagaras después, cuídate –

Con gran velocidad se inclinó para besar sus labios y retroceder para evitar el segundo disparo, Ronnie comenzó a correr hacia el interior del capo de concentración dejando a Lincoln congelado, despertó cuando sintió como le daban una palmada en su nuca.

\- entra de una vez, tenemos que llevar a esta gente a la frontera -

\- de acuerdo – frotando su cabeza - después tenemos que ir a la meseta del diablo -

\- ¿crees que es buena idea ir? - coloco su mano en su hombro – una vez que no vayas no afectara -

\- tal vez, pero hice un trato... y tengo que cumplirlo -

\- como quieras, ve a darte una ducha antes de que Lisa te atienda –

Lori comenzó a caminar detrás de los últimos presos para entrar al vehículo, Lincoln encendió la motocicleta y con cuidado de no golpear a nadie, subió por la rampa hasta dejar estacionarse a un costado, bajo de ella mientras miraba como la rampa subía para cerrar la compuerta, una vez asegurada, el enorme vehículo dio marcha en dirección aparente hacia el sur.

Las personas fueron conducidas a una gran habitación, el suelo estaba acolchado exceptuando un camino de metal que atravesaba la habitación, todos estaban a la expectativa cuando escucharon que una de las puertas se abrió. Una chica de 13 años, cabello castaño corto y gafas gruesas estaba usando una bata blanca y un par de guantes, entro con los brazos en la espalda mientras era seguido por personas con un carrito de servicio.

Una de ellas era mujer de cabello castaño con cola de caballo, también usaba una bata blanca, pero tenía una nariz roja de payaso, estaba empujando un carrito el cual parecía tener distintos instrumentos médicos de los cuales se encontraban inyecciones, vendas, pastillas, etc. De tras de ella venia Lily empujando el segundo carrito, pero este tenía varias hoyas de gran tamaño, platos y bebidas.

\- muy bien, aquellosh que padeshcan alguna herida o enfermedad, pashen conmigo para atenderlosh, de lo contrario, dirijashe con la pequeña enfermera para que puedan nutrishe con alimento shano, Luan, ashisteme profavor -

Siguiendo las indicaciones, fueron pasando para ser atendidos, mientras que Lisa atendía a los mayores, Luan revisaba a los pequeños mientras hacia pequeñas bromas con los instrumentos médicos para sacarles unas cuantas sonrisas, Lily por su parte comenzó a serví de comida la cual muchos comenzaron comer a una gran velocidad, se podían apreciar lágrimas en los ojos de quienes comían.

Lincoln contemplo esto desde la puerta, presto atención a una pequeña familia que estaban compartiendo el alimento, con una sonrisa y los ojos entre cerrados, se quedó un tiempo observando antes de continuar caminando por los pasillos, estaba estirando sus brazos cuando se topó con una mujer y una chica que cargaban unas cajas, ambas eran rubias, la mujer usaba una blusa color verde y un pantalón de mezclilla, ambas prendas estaban entalladas marcando una figura envidiable. La chica aparentaba los 15 años, estaba usando un vestido rosa majan larga con adornos bancos, tenía una pequeña tiara de princesa.

\- hola Linkie, Lola y yo te vimos en el programa de televisión, estuviste genial – riendo un poco – te veías tan guapo en los acercamientos -

\- por última vez Leni, ese era el monitor de las cámaras de Vanzilla – suspirando – aunque es verdad que estuviste genial Linkie, como todo un príncipe – sonreía y pestañaba al mismo tiempo

\- gracias chicas– tomando algo de distancia – ¿y adónde van con esas cajas? -

\- es ropa que diseñe para las pobres personas que aparecieron en el programa -

\- si, ser preso, no es excusa para no vestir con estilo -

\- eso suena genial, lamento que no las ayude, pero – extendió sus manos – creo que las mancharía si las tocara, así que será para la otra – paso a un lado de ellas

\- espera Lincoln… - miro como doblo el pasillo – rayos, se escapo otra vez… - lanzo un suspiro

\- ¿estás bien Lola? –

\- si, solo pensaba que no me molestaría que me manchara – recargando su mejilla en su mano

\- a mí tampoco – modelando su ropa – hice esta aprueba de manchas -

Mientras Lola orbitaba sus ojos por el comentario de Leni, Lincoln siguió su camino hasta llegar a una puerta de color naranja, al entrar y encender la luz se sorprendió al ver a una figura espelúznate parada en medio de la habitación. Una chica de 17 años, cabello negro largo que cubría parte de su rostro siendo esta de una piel pálida, usaba un vestido victoriano negro con un estilo gótico. El susto fue tanto que el topo con la pared y lanzo un quejido por el dolor en su cuerpo.

\- Lucy, quieres terminar de matarme… - apretando su hombro

\- tranquilo hermano mayor, dudo que un demonio de tu porte muera por la presencia de una simple mortal -

\- deja eso quieres, no es gracioso – pasando a un lado de ella - y, ¿que te trae a mi habitación? – entrando a otra habitación

\- quería pedirte un favor... - se sentó en la cama

\- si es sobre formar parte de alguno de tus rituales, olvídalo quieres – comenzando a desvestirse

\- "suspiro", como siempre, aun cuando me decepciona tu política sobre la magia, respetare tu decisión, pero no se trata de eso – abrazo una de las almohadas

\- ¿que pasa Lu? – abriendo el paso del agua

\- sé que iremos a la meseta del diablo a cumplir con tu contrato, sé que "Él" estará ahí por lo que quería que me permitieras hacer un trato... -

\- olvidado Lucy – asomo su cabeza por la puerta – el único que hace tratos con ellos, soy yo por una razón, no quiero que ustedes queden atrapados en ese mundo también -

\- pero Lincoln – se levantó de la cama – si me lo permitieras tal vez… -

\- no Lucy, no permitiré que sufran otra vez por mi culpa, es mi respuesta final – cerró la puerta - ¡ahora sal de mi habitación que quiero descansar antes de que Lisa venga! – cerrando la puerta

Ella miro la puerta que daba hacia el baño, se puso de pie, pero antes de irse, apretó la almohada contra su rostro y respiro profundo, al terminar la dejo en la cama y salió de la habitación, ella se recargo en la puerta mitras apretaba su pecho con una de sus manos, libero un fuerte suspiro antes de alejarse. En la intersección del pasillo se topó con Lynn quien tenía una mirada inexpresiva, tenía los brazos cruzados y no retiraba su mirada de Lucy.

\- sabes que está prohibido entrar en el cuarto de Lincoln – tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza – se cómo piensas señorita oscuridad, no dejare que intentas algo con nuestro "hermano"-

\- esa palabra perdió significado para mí, a diferencia de ustedes– sacudiendo su mano para liberarse – yo reconozco que el dejo de ser nuestro "hermano", atormentan sus propias almas al negar lo que su corazón les pide -

\- deja de decir estupideces -

\- tal vez lo sean ahora, pero no será un problema en el futuro, ahora si me disculpas iré a preparar todo para el ritual de la meseta del diablo -

Empujándola con el hombro, Lucy paso de lado a Lynn para perderse en el camino, Lynn apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que dio un golpe con su puño a la pared, el metal se estremeció, pero al mismo tiempo se escuchó como pedazos de metal cayeron al piso, al girar hacia atrás se topó con una chica de coletas rubias, estaba sentada en el suelo mientras una mujer de cabello castaño corto la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

La chica usaba una blusa gris con manchas de grasa y pantalón de mezclilla, la mujer usaba una blusa sin tirantes de color morado con una calavera y un pantalón rasgado del mismo color. Había varias piezas de herramientas, así como partes de maquinaria, algunas de ellas automotrices, al verla en el suelo se agacho para ayudar a recoger las piezas y meterlas de nuevo en a la caja.

\- ¿cuál es la gran idea?, Lynn – sacudiéndose el pantalón

\- si chica, casi nos matas del susto -

\- lo siento Lana, pero es que Lucy me desespera... - entregando las coas

\- eso es viejo cuento, desde chicas ustedes siempre han peleado... -

\- lo sé, pero – apretando sus puños – pero ahora es diferente, me duele el pecho cada vez que peleamos, en especial con él de promedio – apuntando el cuarto de Lincoln

\- tranquila, sabes que Linc no hará nada de lo que piensa Lu -

\- ¿lo crees así, Luna? -

\- si tienes dudas, ve y habla con Lori, puede que ella te tranquilice -

\- vámonos quieres, quiero reparar la motocicleta de Lincoln antes de la siguiente misión –

\- nos vemos después chica -

Sin decir nada más, Lana tomo la caja y se retiró, Luna tomo la otra caja y fue detrás de Lana dejando a Lynn atrás, ella miro la puerta naranja antes de caminar en sentido contrario del pasillo, recorrió un tramo largo antes de llegar a un par de puertas las cuales se abrieron deslizándose hacia los costados dejando ver una gran cabina de mando. La habitación era amplia de forma pentagonal, de la entraba había unos escalones que descendían a una pequeña parte libre para caminar, a los costados de esta pequeña plataforma había unas rampas que conducían cubículos a los costados de la habitación, cada una de ellas contaba con computadoras y distintos instrumentos de navegación y rastreo, al frente de la habitación se podía apreciar un enrome parabrisas de tres paneles que permitía ver el camino que estaba recorriendo el vehículo.

En el centro de todo esto, se encontraba otro cubículo, uno que tenía semejanza a cabinas de aviones, un tablero curvo el cual tenía una gran cantidad de botones, medidores y unas cuantas pantallas, en el centro se encontraba un manubrio bastante simple. Lori se encontraba conduciendo con tranquilidad cuando sintió la presencia de Lynn, giro la vista un momento para ver que su hermana menor se recargo de espaldas frente al tablero.

\- ¿que ocurre Lynn? - regresando la vista al camino – ¿Lincoln te regaño por casi matarlo? -

\- no, no me lo he topado todavía, es Lucy...-

\- volvieron a pelear otra vez, ¿no es así? -

\- la vi saliendo de la habitación de Lincoln y yo... yo... creo que me pase un poco – dando un pisotón – pero ella se lo busco, yo solo… -

\- calma, ya sabes cómo es Lucy con respeto a respetar la privacidad de los demás, ya luego le recordare sus límites y solucionado ¿mejor? -

\- no – se dejo caer hasta sentarse – siento que ella trama algo, quiero decir, cada vez es más obvia de lo que intenta hacer con Lincoln... –

\- escucha, solo es una fase, se le pasara cuando se encuentre con otro chico de su edad – mirando el desierto – aunque puede que tome un tiempo -

\- Lori, no vayamos a la meseta del Diablo -

\- sabes bien que tenemos que ir -

\- lose, tan solo siento que, en esta ocacion no es buena idea ir, además, no me gusta lo que le hacen a Lincoln – abrazándose a ella misma

\- Literalmente se de lo que hablas, creo que todas odiamos lo que sucede en ese lugar, muero cada vez que vamos -

\- en ese caso ya no vallamos, alejémonos lo más que podamos de este país de mierda y busquemos un nuevo hogar... -

\- Lynn, por más que todas queramos eso, Lincoln es el "Hombre" de esta familia y tenemos que respetar su voluntad, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de su sacrificio -

\- pero... - se puso de pie

\- ¡pero nada!, no eres la única que sufre, todas están haciendo su parte para seguir adelante y en ningún momento, he visto a Lincoln quejarse ni llorar una sola vez -

\- bien, si ese es el caso, entonces yo hare algo al respecto -

Con pasos fuertes salió de la habitación sin decir nada, Lori se limitó a lanzar un suspiro mientras extendió una de sus manos para presionar un botón verde que decía "Automático", soltó en manubrio y se reclino en su asiento, cerro sus ojos mientras los frotaba con sus dedos, prestaba atención únicamente a la oscuridad y el ruido del motor, de repente un fuerte claxon la despertó de su trance.

Lori despertó tras el volante de la minivan que solía tener su familia, miro por el espejo retrovisor para verse con el aspecto que tenía a sus 17 años, contemplo que varios autos detrás de ella pitaban con furia, sintió como le tocaban el hombro, giro sus ojos para ver que desde el asiento trasero Lincoln tenía su apariencia de niño de 11 años.

\- Lori, tienes verde avanza -

¿que? Oh, claro, claro -

Tras usar la palanca de cambios dio marcha permitiendo que el tráfico regresara a circular, condujo por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a los suburbios, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a su casa, se estaciono en el garaje y bajo junto con sus hermanas, todas entraron a la casa cargando bolsas del centro comercial, ellas se detuvo un rato mientras presionaba su frente con su mano.

\- ¿todo está bien Lori? - Lincoln se paró junto a ella -

\- si Lincoln, solo tuve ese horrible sueño otra vez -

\- ya es la cuarta vez en este mes, hay que decirle a mama y papa sobre esto...-

\- olvídalo Lincoln, no voy a ir al doctor por una pesadilla recurrente – se arregló el cabello antes de sacar su teléfono celular – además, tengo una cita importante con Boby y no pienso perdérmela – entrando a la casa

 **\- si, se lo que están pensando – mirando hacia nosotros – ¿por que me preocuparía cuando ella dijo que solo era un mal sueño?, bueno el caso es que, ella no es la única que ha tenido ese sueño, algo raro está pasando y es mi deber como hermano ayudarlas, aun si eso significa enfrentar cosas fuera de mi entendimiento... - trago saliva – será mejor pedir refuerzos -**


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día tranquilo en Royal Woods, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugabas en el parque, de los cuales podemos ver como Lincoln y Clyde estaban caminado por la calle, cada uno tenía un helado en la mano.

-no lo sé, Clyde, el Dr. López no ayudo en nada – dando una mordida a su helado

\- bueno, tienes que entender que no hay casos de pesadillas colectivas – levantando los hombros – si no es por algo que todos vieron juntos, entonces tiene que ser un caso excepcional –

\- olvídalo… creo que esto está fuera de su liga – mirando su mano – es como si fuera real –

\- pero los sueños son solo eso, no pueden lastimarte –

\- eso pensaba, pero una vez desperté con el dolor donde me habían enterrado un cuchillo en el estómago – tocando el área con su mano – no pude levantarme en varias horas –

\- lo que sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué no aparezco en tus sueños? – sujeto su cabeza tirando su helado – eso significa que ya no seremos amigos –

\- tranquilo Clyde, eso jamás pasara – se detuvo en la esquina – bueno, nos vemos luego, disfruta tu viaje con tus padres –

\- seguro que si compañero, te taire algo del parque nacional Yellowstone –

\- espero que no sea un montón de piñas de pino –

Ambos se despidieron con un saludo de manos antes de tomar senderos distintos, no paso mucho hasta que Lincoln llego a su casa en la que ya se podía escuchar el ruido que suele haber los fines de semana. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a como lana saltaba en su pogo saltarín mientras perseguía a Lola quien conducía su carrito rosa, retrocedió para evitar ser aplastado donde pasaron cerca de él.

\- paren de una vez chicas, no me dejan ver la televisión –

Lori grito desde el sofá de la sala, su rostro estaba fruncido, tenía brazos y piernas cruzados mientras tenía la mirada clavada en el televisor, Lincoln se acercó para ver que era lo que tenía tan molesta a su hermana mayor. Una emisión en vivo desde la casa blanca donde Donald Trump estaba realizando toma de protesta para asumir el cargo de la presidencia.

\- literalmente no puedo creer que esto está pasando -

\- ¿desde cuándo te interesa la política? –

\- desde que ese sujeto amenazo a mi querido Bubu Bear con sacarlos del país junto con toda su familia, debería importante, esto también afecta a tu novia Ronnie Anne –

\- por última vez, ella no es mi novia, además, dudo que sea tan estúpido para hacer algo que lo odie el mundo entero –

Ignorando la situación, comenzó a subir las escaleras topados con Lily quien estaba pintando las paredes, al ver esto solo acaricio la cabeza de la bebé y continuo subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso donde podía escuchar como Luna estaba interpretando un nuevo solo de guitarra mientras que luan estaba practicando con su títere el Sr. Cocos. Estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando sintió como algo lo tomaba por la espalda para darle media vuelta, cuando miro por encima de su hombro, se percató que se trataba de Lucy quien estaba usando la ropa de Lynn.

\- ¿Lucy? –

\- suplico me ayudes a enfrentar a esa lunática – apuntando con su mano a Lynn

\- vamos señorita oscuridad, una apuesta es una apuesta – mientras tenía una liga y un cepillo en las manos

\- ¿que les pasa? –

\- apostamos que podría ver esa tonta película de Crepúsculo sin decir una sola broma, como gane ella tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga –

\- ¿es verdad Lucy? –

\- yo esperaba que me pidiera que hiciera alguno de sus deportes, pero me pidió que vistiera como ella por todo el fin de semana –

\- vamos, ven para que pueda terminar de arreglarte –

\- vasta Lynn, apuesta o no, esto la incómoda – extendió su brazo para cubrir a Lucy

\- deja de protegerla – apunto a Lucy - solo haces que dependa de ti para todo, a este paso será una buena para nada -

\- cálmate quieres, si tanto quieres hacer un cambio de imagen, bien, yo tomare el lugar de Lucy –

\- eso no tiene chiste, a ti te queda bien mi ropa –

\- me pondré lo que tú digas – extendió su mano – trato –

\- bien, trato – escupió en su mano y apretó su mano – hare que te arrepientas –

Con una risa malvada Lynn se dirigió al cuarto de Lori y Leni, Lincoln trago saliva mientras imaginaba en lo que se había metido, de la nada sintió un apretón en su mano.

\- una vez más, me has salvado de mi sufrimiento –

\- descuida, para eso son los hermanos mayores – soltando la mano para dar palmadas en la cabeza – ahora ve a ser la chica sombría que tanto apreciamos –

Por pocos segundos, una sonrisa leve apareció en el rostro de Lucy, ella fue corriendo a su habitación, cuando ella entro, Lincoln pudo ver como Lisa estaba corriendo con matraz del que salía una gran cantidad de espuma. Su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia, para cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaba tomando el matraz mientras empujaba a Lisa de regreso a su cuarto, con un movimiento rápido cerró la puerta del cuarto quedando solo en el pasillo.

\- esto dolerá –

Un fuerte estallido estremeció la casa entera, el pasillo quedo cubierto de la sustancia que había en el matraz, todas salieron de sus habitaciones para encontrarse con Lincoln en el suelo, estaba boca abajo sin realizar algún movimiento, de todas, Lisa fue la primera en acercarse para darle vuelta, Lincoln seguía respirando, pero estaba inconsciente, con lágrimas en sus ojos Lisa comenzó a sacudirlo mientras gritaba su nombre.

\- Lincoln… Lincoln… despierta – la voz se fue quebrando - ¡Lincoln!

Al abrir los ojos, Lincoln se topó con el rostro de Lisa, su aspecto juvenil, aparentaba unos 13 años, estaba usando una bata blanca por encima de un suéter verde de cuello de tortuga, ella presiono un botón haciendo que el sonido de un motor se escuchó, el respaldo donde Lincoln estaba inclinándose hasta quedar en una posición se sillón. Lincoln estaba en lo una habitación completamente equipada de equipo médico y computadoras diversas, vio su reflejo en uno de los armarios metálicos, el reflejo mostro su aspecto de un joven de 20 años, pese a la gran cantidad de cicatrices y suturas que tenía, su cuerpo tenía una gran definición muscular.

\- veo que la aneshteshia provoco que durmierash másh de la cuenta – comento liso mientras revisaba sus instrumentos – creo que neceshito reconshiderar lash doshis que te doy –

\- perdón Lisa – estirando su cuerpo – pero era un buen sueño, era de cuando éramos niños y uno de tus experimentos explotaba en mi cara –

\- recordar fracashos del pashado me dishtrae del preshente – tomando la chaqueta que tenía Lincoln – y ahora neceshito tener éshito en crear una mejor proteshión para ti –

\- funciono mejor de lo que esperaba –

\- negativo, todavía no puedo dar por terminada mi labor de mantener te ashalvo, tengo que mejorar miss prototiposh para ssuperar con creshes essas prendass a lass que llamass "uniforme" – mirando por encima del hombro – por lo menos podríash sher más prudente y usharlas en lo que yo tengo éxito en la confecshion de mi eshito -

\- ya te lo dije Lisa, esas prendas son para otro tipo de misiones, tengo prohibido usarlo aquí – levantándose de la silla – además, extrañaría jugar al doctor contigo – acariciando su cabeza

\- ilógico – bajando la mirada – el preferir ser herido solo para pasar tiempo con mi persona… es, es, ilógico, si me disculpas tengo otros asuntos que atender –

\- entiendo, iré a ver si puedo robar algo de la cocina –

Lincoln salió de la habitación por una puerta corrediza, al quedar sola en su laboratorio, Lisa fue a una de las repisas, abrió una puerta mientras tomaba una grabadora de voz, camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un espejo, al ver su reflejo se podía ver cómo había un fuerte rubor en su rostro al igual que una sonrisa temblorosa, acerco la grabadora mientras presionaba el botón rojo.

\- entrada número 27, fecha 20 de julio del 2026, mi cuerpo preshenta preshión arterial elevada, shudoración exsheshiva, ashí como un debilitamiento en lash eshtremidades inferiores – se abrazó a si misma – tal como había teorishado, el shujeto "A" ocashiona eshtas reacciones químicas en mi cuerpo, esh poshible que eshte padeshiendo un casho derivado del complejo de Electra… - dejo de grabar – shi tan sholo el no eshtuviera regido por la eshtupida moral, podría curar eshte shíndrome de una vez por todas –

Lincoln estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la enorme Vanzilla, pese que estaban oscuro, había unas cuantas luces tenues en el techo que permitía caminar sin problemas, llego a una gran puerta la cual tenía un letrero que decía "Cocina", entro sin encender las luces y fue directo hacia el refrigerador el cual era de tamaño industrial, sus puertas eran de cristal por lo que era fácil ver el interior aun con la luz tenue. Abrió la puerta mientras comenzaba a revisar lo que había en su interior.

\- tiene que haber algo más del pastel de Lily – moviendo las cosas – esa dieta me está matando –

Un leve sonido llamo la atención de Lincoln, no estaba solo, pero decidió aparentar que no lo había escuchado, continúo buscando en el refrigerador mientras se ponía en cuclillas para poder deslizar una de sus manos al interior de la bota, cuando sintió la presencia detrás de él, se levantó de golpes girando para levántala por los aires aterrizándola en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro, apoyo su brazo en el pecho mientras que alzaba so puño con un cuchillo corto.

\- me riendo, me rindo – la voz le era familiar – tan solo una cosa antes de morir, nock nock –

\- demonios Luan, ¡Luces! -

La habitación se ilumino mostrando una concina bastante amplia, era muy parecida a la que se podía ver en los restaurantes, Lincoln retrocedió mientras levantaba un pie para guardar la navaja. Luna estaba recostada en la mesa de trabajo, estaba usando una bata amarilla de baño, su cuerpo era el de una mujer de 23 años, traía caballo suelto y al parecer estaba húmeda, al levantar se quedó sentada en la mesa mientras acomodaba su bata para tapar su cuerpo.

\- en que pensabas, pude haberte matado – dándole la espalda

\- lo dudo hermandino – cruzando sus piernas – nock nock –

\- olvídalo, no pienso… - revisando el refrigerador

\- entonces, le contare el chiste a Lily, seguro que ella querrá contártelo –

\- ¿no te atreverías? – mirando por encima de su hombro

\- nock nock –

\- por el amor de… - lanzo un suspiro – ¿quién es?

\- Lola… -

\- ¿Lola que? –

\- Lola-Mentó –

\- Luan – girando para verla

\- lo lamento Lincoln, lamento no ser de tanta utilidad como las demás –

\- Luan, ¿de que hablas? Claro que eres de utilidad –

\- lo dices porque eres mi hermano, pero seamos francos, todas aportan algo, pero yo… solo se hacer bromas, no aprendí a cocinar como Lily, no se mecánica como lana… - su voz comenzó a quebrarse – oh medicina como Lisa, hasta Lucy y Lynn te ayudan de vez en cuando en las misiones… - comenzó a frotar sus ojos – incluso Leni es más útil que yo, yo, yo… -

Antes de que se diera cuenta ella fue abrasada por Lincoln, con sus brazos sujeto su espalda desde abajo, recargo su mentón en el hombro de Luan y viceversa, ella tenía sus brazos en medio de ella y Lincoln, podía sentir en la palma de sus manos el torso desnudo de Lincoln, podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba, sentía las marcas en su cuerpo, así como las suturas, sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar.

-deja de decir eso –

\- ¿Lincoln? –

\- sabes que no puedo vivir sin ninguna de ustedes, no puedo remplazarlas, a ninguna – apretó un poco más fuerte – nunca digas que no eres útil, tu eres la única que me recuerda que siempre que se puede salir con una sonrisa, no importa lo difícil de la situación –

\- rayos… - recargando su cabeza en Lincoln – desde cuándo te volviste tan maduro –

\- ¿quién dice que madure? –

Lincoln se separo de Luan para poder verla de frente, ella vio como el comenzó a agitar su mano, cerró los ojos por reflejo al ver que acerco su brazo a gran velocidad, el sonido de la espuma a presión se escuchó, sintió fría su nariz, al abrirla pudo ver que Lincoln había usado la crema batida para hacer una pequeña chispa en su nariz, retrocedió mientras se reía.

\- tan solo que ahora soy el hermano genial, no es fácil sabes, necesito liberar estrés de vez en cuando – lanzado el bote para atraparlo – es una suerte que tenga una hermana graciosa, de lo contrario me aburriría tanto -

\- Lincoln… - tomo la espuma – me las pagaras pequeño fanfarrón –

Luan comenzó a disparar la espuma contra Lincoln haciendo que se encorvara por el frio, ambos continuaron jugando hasta que escucharon pasos en el techo, Luan dejo la botella para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Lincoln antes de huir de la cocina. Después de limpiarse y de tomar un par de cervezas, Lincoln camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras en espiral, subió hasta llegar a una puerta la cual tenía un lector de palmas, puso su mano para que la puerta se abriera y poder salir.

Estaba en el exterior, más precisamente en el techo de Vanzilla, se podía apreciar el cielo estrellado mientras recorrían el páramo desértico, camino por el techo unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al otro lado de la enorme torre con el cañón, ahí se pudo encontrar con Luna quien estaba sentada de espaldas a la torre, estaba tocando su guitarra acústica, sin decir nada, Lincoln se recostó en el techo mientras dejaba una de las cervezas cerca de Luna y la otra la abrió.

\- gracias Bro, pero no crees que es muy pronto para que te alcoholices, ¿Qué diría Lisa si te viera? - tomando la cerveza

\- déjame quieres, me acostumbre a beber después de una misión exitosa, sobre todo los jueves – tomando de la botella – ¿que tocas? –

\- All my Love de Led Zeppelin – Mirando las estrellas – tienes que poner más atención a la historia del rock bro –

\- olvídalo, no me importa de quien sea la música, lo que me gusta es oírte interpretarla –

\- gracias, eso me recuerda, trabaje en un nuevo acorde para la visita a la meseta del diablo –

\- genial, no puedo esperar a oírla, seguro que haremos una gran entrada –

\- dalo por hecho – lanzo un fuerte suspiro – aunque, podemos cancelar la función… -

\- no empieces tú también… -

\- losiento, bro, pero tienes que entender, ya perdí a demasiados seres queridos - dejo de tocar – papa, mama, Sam… yo no quiero perderte a también, no sería mejor dar una gira mundial –

\- me gustaría, pero tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir –

\- nadie te exige que la cumplas –

\- yo si, no quiero que otros sufran lo que nosotros – terminado de beber la cerveza – solo un poco más, un poco más y terminare con esta horrible pesadilla – lanzo un fuerte bostezo – entonces… podrán tener… una vida…normal… -

Lincoln cayo en un sueño tan profundo que incluso comenzó a roncar, Luna dejo su guitarra de lado para acercarse a él, tomo su cabeza y la recostó en su regazo, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción de cuna, estiro una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Lincoln, permaneció un rato en esa posición hasta que comenzó a inclinarse para poder justo en el inicio de sus labios.

\- perdóname bro, esto es lo más lejos que llegare, lo juro –

Ella se recargo una vez más en la pared de la torre, cerro sus ojos dejándose atrapar por el sueño también, la oscuridad invadió su vista, la percepción del tiempo ya no le servía, se dejó llevar por el sueño hasta que sintió como alguien tomaba su hombro para sacudirla, al abrir los ojos ella se encontraba en la habitación de Lincoln, la de su casa, miro en su regazo a su pequeño hermano de 10 años descasar en paz, al levantar la mirada se topó con su madre quien le pidió que guardara silencio.

\- linda, ve a descansar, yo cuidare de Lincoln en la noche –

\- pero ma… - sintió como Lincoln se movió - ¿y si le pasa algo a Lincoln? –

\- entonces lo llevaremos al hospital, aun cuando Lisa dijera que solo era la conmoción de la explosión –

\- de acuerdo ma –

Con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano menor, Luna bajo de la cama para darle el lugar a su madre, al abrir la puerta, pudo ver que el resto de sus hermanas estaban durmiendo en el pasillo, ellas se despertaron al escurarla salir, la primera en pararse y ponerse frente a ella fue Lisa quien seguía cubriéndose con su manta como si fuera algún tipo de capa.

\- ¿cuál era shu preshión arterial? ¿shus funshiones reshpiratorias? ¿tiene eshpashmos mushculares? ¿preshenta pérdida de memoria? ¿algún tipo de hemorragia o hematomas…? – hablo sin respirar

\- tranquila chica – sujetándola de los hombros - el sigue durmiendo, está bien, tan solo que no despierta -

\- neshesito hasherle análishis – fue golpeada por una pelota

\- ya has hecho suficiente por hoy – Lynn estaba preparando otra pelota- deja que Lincoln descanse –

\- si Lisa, literalmente este has sido tu accidente desde que Leni se inflara como un globo –

\- aun cuando los seguidores de la muerte merodeen cerca, Lincoln saldrá victorioso de su cruel destino – Lucy abrazo el busto de Edwin – el siempre regresa de la oscuridad del averno –

\- es verdad, Lincoln siempre ha sabido caer con estilo –

\- ¿realmente lo piensas Luan? – Lana tenía los ojos llorosos – que tal si esta vez no se levanta –

\- ya no tendremos con quien jugar – Lola también estaba al borde del llanto

\- no quiero perder a mi hermanito – Leni abrazo sus propias piernas - sería mejor si Lincoln despertara de su siesta, tal vez así podríamos estar todas felices -

\- ese tonto, debió lanzar la botella de matraz lejos de el – Lynn comenzó a presionar la pelota – pero como es un enclenque le paso esto

\- de nada habría shervido – Lisa ajusto sus lentes – de haberla lanshado por el pashillo, la exshplosión habría alcanshado a cualquiera que tuviera la puerta abierta – encendió las luces del pasillo – Lincoln shabia eso, por esho sherro mi puerta que era la más shercana –

\- ¿entonces, Literalmente recibió toda la explosión? –

\- dedushco por las marcas que arrojo el matraz a shu cuarto, pero no logro cerrar la puerta – toco la pared – al menos no por completo, reshibió un 30% de la exshplosión real – ajusto sus anteojos – el analisho todo eshto en tan sholo 3 segundos, muy diferente a quién actúa shin pensar, ashí que en cuanto a tu calificativo de "tonto" estoy en desacuerdo -

\- terminen con eso, no inicien una pelea innecesaria – Lori se levantó – no ganaremos nada estando aquí tratando de buscar culpable, será mejor que descansemos en nuestros cuartos y esperamos al amanecer para ver cómo sigue Lincoln –

Todas concordaron y se levantaron del piso para retirarse a sus respectivos cuartos, al cerrar la puerta, Lisa fue a la pared donde levanto un poster el cual escondía un botón, lo presiono y , las paredes se recubrieron con una segunda pared negra, la cuna donde estaba Lily descansando, fue cubierta por una enorme cúpula de cristal.

\- aunque rashonable, me niego a no tomar medidas preventivas – Lisa comenzó a ponerse un par de guantes – fabricare todas las vacunas de sher neshesario, pero no piensho dejar que mi único aliado caiga shin que yo pueda hacer algo -


	3. Chapter 3

Se podía apreciar como en Dakota del Norte, por la ruta 85, se encontraba la enorme Vanzilla estacionada junto a lo que parecía ser un pequeño puesto fronterizo de Oungre Canadá, todos los refugiados descendía por la rampa con un aspecto más humano, una pequeña comitiva de autobuses, así como autoridades correspondientes estaba registrando y revisando los papeles de los inmigrantes.

Lincoln contemplaba todo mientras estaba sentado en cuadro de paja, estaba usando un nuevo conjunto, una chaqueta blanca de cuero, camisa naranja y pantalón negro, estaba estirándose cuando sintió que alguien tomo asiento junto a él, un joven de unos 20 años, de piel morena, cabello corto y barba de candado, estaba usando un traje de color negro. Extendió su mano para entregarle un vaso con raspado de hielo con caramelo.

\- gracias Clyde, es difícil conseguir un smotie últimamente – comenzó a beber

\- no hay de que, me alegra ver que sigues vivo compañero – dándole una palmada en el hombro – Lori ya me conto lo del campo de concentración -

\- ya sabes que exageran, necesito un agente publicitario –

\- puede ser, pero eso lo refleja lo mucho que se preocupan por ti – contemplo a la gente – esta vez salvaste a muchos, veré que consigan trabajo y un hogar -

\- gracias, Clyde – empujándolo con el codo – me alegro de que mi mejor amigo sea el alcalde de Oungre, eso facilita tanto las cosas –

\- nada comparado contigo, cuantos pueden decir que el Lincoln Loud, el demonio blanco, es su mejor amigo –

\- deja eso, detesto que digan mal mi apodo, pero dejemos eso de lado, ¿Cómo te va con la vida de casado? –

\- con tanto trabajo es algo difícil tener feliz a Haiku, pero creo que proto estaremos más unidos que nunca –

\- ¿enserio? , tienes pensado algún tipo cita romántica o compensarla con una luna de miel –

\- son buenas ideas, pero creo que tendremos que esperar nueve meses para ver resultados –

\- 9 mes… - se ahogó con la malteada– Clyde… tu… -

\- ¿te gustaría ser el padrino? – siendo rodeado por con el brazo

\- hombre, si que no pierden el tiempo – sacudiéndolo – claro que seré el padrino, será todo un honor, rayos con mayor razón no puedo perder este año, esto tengo que verlo –

\- ¿iras a la meseta del diablo con "Él"? si que pasa muy rápido el tiempo – notando que le hablaban – discúlpame, parece que tengo que hacer mi trabajo, asegúrate de no morir –

\- lo intentare –

Clyde se levantó para caminar a la caseta fronteriza cambiando casi por completo su comportamiento, Lincoln por su parte no dejaba de sonreír, incluso comenzó a reír mientras cubría su cara con su mano, sintió como alguien más se sentó a su lado levanto la mirada para ver que se trataba de Lori.

\- es impresionante lo que hacen los años y un cargo importante – cruzo sus piernas – y pensar que años atrás se desmayaba cada vez que le hablaba-

\- si, ahora será padre de familia, me da algo de envidia -

\- todo a tu tiempo Lincoln, ya encontraras a la chica indicada que te haga pensar en sentar cabeza – se acomodó el cabello – tal vez esté más cerca de lo que crees –

\- puede que tengas razón, tal vez llame la atención de alguna dulce chica– sintiendo algo en su nuca – aunque por ahora, creo que solo llamo la atención de los hombres –

Lori entrecerró los ojos mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a una de las autoridades apuntar la cabeza de Lincoln con una pistola, su mano estaba temblando, todos se percataron de esta escena, Lincoln se mantenía sonriendo como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasado, recargo su mejilla en su brazo mientras lo descansaba sobre su rodilla.

\- dime, ¿lo haces por dinero o familia?, no te juzgare, pero me gustaría saber la razón por la que están amenazando mi vida -

\- ¡Cállate! – grito – solo tengo que matarte… y mi esposa… me regresaran a mi esposa –

\- ya veo… lamento lo que paso… - miro el interior de su vaso – se por lo que pasas, tal vez todavía hay tiempo de hacer algo, si me dices… - giro para ver como tiraba del gatillo – mmm, ya tomaste tu decisión… -

\- lo siento… -

Tras el disparo la sangre salpico manchando el suelo, el oficial retrocedió sujetando su mano la cual estaba derramando sangre, el dolor no le dejo ver como Leni se acercó corriendo hacia el, tomo su mano ensangrentada y tras darle la espalda, se encorvo para usar su espalda y empujarlo por los aires, el sujeto cayó de espaldas en la pila de paja quedando entra Lincoln y Lori, donde grito por el dolor que sintió en su espalda, Lori introdujo el cañón de su pistola mientras clavaba una mirada consumida por la sed sangre.

\- nunca amenaces a un hombre frente a su familia – mirando a Lynn con su rifle – no es lo más sensato del mundo -

\- ¡arruinaste la chaqueta! – Leni doblo la mano del sujeto – sabes lo difícil que es quitar la mancha de sangre – haciendo más presión – arruinaste la chaqueta que tanto cariño hice para Lincoln –

\- Leni, deja de pensar en la ropa, casi mata a nuestro hermano – hundiendo más la pistola – y eso no es algo que perdonamos tan fácil –

\- Lori, Leni, déjenlo ir – Lincoln se puso de pie

\- ¿pero Lincoln? –

\- leni, crees que puedas teñirla de rojo, de esa manera poder seguir usándola – se quitó la chaqueta

\- siii – soltándolo – es más, le pondré otros detalles que se me ocurrieron al finalizarla, se verá fabulosa –

\- no puedo esperar a vela – le entrego la chaqueta

Con mucha brusquedad, Lori quito su pistola lastimando los dientes del hombre, después otros oficiales se acercaron para tomarlo en custodia, Lincoln comenzó a caminar hacia Vanzilla topándose con Clyde en el camino.

\- lo lamento amigo –

\- no te apures, tan solo un favor, consígueme la información sobre su esposa –

\- ¿intentaras rescatarla? –

\- tengo que asumir la responsabilidad – comenzó a estirarse – ¡chicas, es hora de irnos!, nos vemos compañero, espero ver a ese bebe pronto –

Toda la familia Loud subió al interior de Vanzilla, Clyde se limitó a ver hasta el final a su mejor a amigo siendo ocultado por la rampa. Leni fue corriendo cargando la chaqueta de Lincoln hasta llegar a una puerta la cual decía su nombre, entro encendiendo la luz para ver mejor por donde estaba caminando, salvo por un lado que tenía una cama y una mesa para maquillarse, la mitad de su cuarto era un enorme armario de pared a pared, tenía varios maniquís para costura, así como una máquina para cocer.

En una de las equina tenía una tina con agua la cual parecía ser una especie de lavadora, introdujo la chaqueta y presiono un botón encendiéndola, mientras el agua comenzaba a cargar ella fue a un armario de dos puertas, al abrirlo se podía ver una gran cantidad de hilos, estambre, agujas y tintes, comenzó a buscar hasta dar con una caja de color rojo oscuro.

\- este es el tono – caminando hacia la lavadora – esto le dará más estilo a la chaqueta, además rojo sangre es un color muy llamativo para Lincoln –

Vertió un poco del polvo rojo que había en la caja y el agua de la lavadora se tiño, dejo la caja a un lado y fue a su máquina de coser, aun lado de esta estaba una mesa de dibujo, tomo asiento frente a ella, desplegó una hoja de papel y con un lápiz comenzó a trazar un boceto de Lincoln usando la chaqueta.

\- veamos, si le agrego una franja blanca pueda darle un aspecto más deportivo – mastico el lápiz – tal vez unos cinturones de cuero y unas obreras de cuero, así aparecerá un caballero –

Una a una fue plasmando las ideas en el dibujo creando un diseño único, cuando por fin termino se levantó para regresar al closet del cual saco una caja con muchos pliegues de piel, fue tomando los que necesitaba cuando encontró algo que llamo su atención, había una caja de zapatos escondida, la tomo y la abrió encontrado una pequeña capa blanca con hombreras de cuero.

\- me acuerdo de esto, es la capa de super héroe de Lincoln, me trae tantos recuerdos –

La tomo mientras regresaba a su mesa de trabajo, la contemplo un rato hasta que la abrazo y se recostó sobre ella, comenzó a reír mientras frotaba su mejilla en la capa, cerro sus ojos por un largo tiempo quedando dormida. Una mariposa apareció, tenía unos bellos colores, Leni estaba sentada contemplándola, aparentaba tener 12 años, estaba usando un vestido verde y no tenía sus características gafas, de la nada fue rodeada por otros niños de su edad.

\- ¿Qué haces Tonta? – golpeando la mariposa con un palo

-oh no pobre mariposa –

\- no seas tonta, las mariposas no sienten dolor, son insectos, ¿cómo lograste pasar año? –

\- si, ni siquiera sabe sumar –

\- oye tonta, ¿cómo sigues en la escuela? –

\- no soy tonta… - comenzó a tallar sus ojos

\- claro que lo eres, eres tonta y llorona – el chico estiro su cabello – al menos tienes lindo cabello, ¿no te molesta si lo corto verdad? –

\- déjenme en paz – recuperando su cabello

\- así no que, tu hermana Lori ya no está aquí –

De repente un balón salió de la nada golpeando al uno de ellos en la cara, de repente apareció Lincoln con un bate de Base Ball, su aspecto era el de un niño de siete años, aun así, sostenía el bate como si fuera una espada frente a él, los demás niños retrocedieron.

\- que te pasa niño –

\- ¡dejen a mi hermana en paz! –

\- quítate, somos más grandes que tú, podemos hacer lo que queramos – tomaron el bate - así que no te metas

\- ¡mi hermana no es tonta! –

Lincoln le dio una patada en la espinilla recuperando el bate, comenzó a balancearlo de un lado a otro haciendo que los niños guardaran distancia, la conmoción fue tanto que el director apareció reganando a todos los que estaban peleando, Leni miro como se llevaban a Lincoln, se levantó para seguirlos, pero se tropezado cayendo de cara al suelo. Leni despertó de golpe gritando el nombre de su hermano, se percató que estaba en su habitación y la de Lori, se miró en el espejo para ver su apariencia de 16 años.

\- no es justo, Lincoln no hizo nada –

Leni se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, miro hacia abajo y se topó con su caja de costura, miro a un lado y ahí estaba la capa blanca con hombreras de cuero, la tomo y noto que todavía tenía aguja e hilo donde estaba a punto de terminar, con una gran sonrisa realizo el nudo y corto el hilo con su boca, salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad, al llegar a la sala encontró a Lincoln en el sillón mirando la televisión, parecía una momia de tantas vendas, aun costado de él estaba Lisa con una de sus máquinas revisando los papeles de análisis que salían.

\- Linkie, ¿Cómo estás? – acercándose al sillón

\- pues bien, no es como esperaba disfrutar mi fin de semana, pero al menos puedo ver televisión -

\- sheria más recomendable que deshcansaras en poshición horishontal para mejorar la shirculacion shanguínea –

\- estoy bien Lisa, solo quiero ver la tele –

\- yo sé que te hará sentir mejo –

Leni se acercó para colocarle la capa en los hombros, la abrocho antes de abrocharla, Lincoln y Lisa se quedaron mirando la capa un segundo antes de voltear a Leni que estaba sonriendo mientras sacaba su celular para tomar fotos de Lincoln.

\- te ves tan lindo con tu capa de héroe – tomado más fotos

\- am, gracias Leni – levando ando el brazo – se ve genial –

\- debo cuestionar, ¿cómo ese tramo de tela y piel pueden hacer sentir mejor a Lincoln? –

\- en los libros de colorear de Lincoln, siempre que se ponen una capa ya no sienten color – presiono barias teclas del teléfono - mi hermanito el héroe, siempre nos cuida y posteado -

\- Leni, aun cuando shé que tu proshesamiento mental esh muy limitado no creo…- siendo interrumpida por Lincoln

\- gracias Leni, creo que ya me dejo de doler un poco – flexionando sus músculos – todo gracias a tu capa –

\- si lo sabía, iré a contárselo a las demás – subiendo las escaleras

\- eresh un buen hombre Lincoln – acomodando sus lentes – pero creo que alentar a shus fantashías no le hará ningún bien -

\- pero enserio me siento mejor, incluso me siento super, en especial con tus medicinas – miro sus manos – tan solo espero que no me cause alguna mutación –

\- descuida, no use radiación en la elaboración las vacunas, no todas por lo menos – comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación –

\- bien, espera, ¿Qué? ¡LISAAAAAAAAAA! –

Mientras Lincoln lidiaba con la preocupación de convertirse en algún tipo de monstruo, Lucy se encontraba en su reunión semanal con Haiku, estaban sentadas en una de las mesas del café gótico el cual frecuentaban, el mesero les estaba entregando su orden mientras estaban debatiendo el contenido de uno de los libros.

\- ¿crees que en la carnicería me vendan sangre sin tener que comprar carne? – puso su dedo en la página – de otra manera no funcionara el conjuro –

\- no, ya pregunté una vez, al parecer necesitas la que un adulto la compré por ti –

\- entonces este hechizo no me funciona – comenzó a hojear el libro

\- por que tanta desesperación por sanar a tu hermano mayor – tomo su taza de té – entiendo que desees ayudar, pero noto una preocupación que no es propia de ti -

\- siento que en parte es mi culpa – bajo el libre – de no haberlo entretenido, puede que no haya tenido que recibir esa explosión –

\- no lo sé, Lucy, siento que estas encarnando a Catherine Leigh Dollanganger –

\- el nombre no es de mi conocimiento, de que saga oscura pertenece –

\- una llamada flores en el ático, es normal que no lo conozcas puesto que no toca ningún tema sombrío, sino pone claros ejemplos de la moral humana –

\- en que podríamos parecernos ella y yo -

\- en que ambas se enamoran de su hermano – dejo la taza en la mesa – Catherine es obligada a vivir en el ático junto con sus hermanos, donde poco a poco termina por entregarse a su hermano mayor –

\- comparas mi preocupación fraternal con una historia de amor prohibido, creo que estas exagerado, yo jamás haría algo como eso… –

\- tu no…Lincoln actúa igual que el hermano de Catherine, protector, amoroso, incluso podría decir que eres su favorita– saco el dije de sus ropas – no es mi incumbencia, pero estoy casi segura de que el afecto que ustedes dos tienen no es normal –

\- tonterías… - cerro el libro – jamás pensé decir esto, pero has leído demasiados libros –

\- ten cuidado amiga mía, por más que amemos lo prohibido, jamás debemos cruzar la línea -

Lucy se levantó de su asiento, dejo algo de dinero y se retiró de regreso a su casa. Al dar las 12 de la noche, todos se encontraban dormidos menos Lucy, ella estaba en los ductos de ventilación que daban a la habitación de Lincoln, ella miro por la rendirlas como su hermano descansaba, se sentó mientras cruzaba las piernas y abría el libro, con un marcador rojo comenzó a trascribir un circulo mágico, al terminar, tomo una aguja y se pinchó el dedo varias veces.

Dejo caer varias gotas en el centro, antes de tomar un curita y cubrir su herida, con el libro en el regazo, comenzó a realizar un cantico muy extraño y de lengua desconocida, siguió con eso un largo tiempo hasta que sintió como sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse más pesados, estaba al borde del sueño cuando una extraña risa la despertó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación llena de artefactos y objetos de ocultismo, miro a su alrededor, para ver un sarcófago detrás de ella y una estantería llena de libros.

Al postrar la mirada frente a ella se percató del enorme circulo mágico, este era muy parecido al que había hecho, pero tenía una diferencia, este tenía un dibujo de una flor de loto en el centro en lugar de la acostumbrada estrella, entre el circulo y ella se encontraba un tazón de agua el cual miro su reflejo, su apariencia era de adolescente, estiro su mano para tocar su rostro sintiendo un gran dolor, al mirar la palma de su mano, noto una venda ensangrentada.

\- vaya, vaya, quien diría que tú me hablarías -

Una extraña voz se escuchó del circulo mágico, las marcas brillaban de una forma muy tenue, pero al hablar estas se intensificaban, la voz se escuchaba como si dos personas muy distintas hablaran al mismo tiempo, Lucy se inclinó apoyando sus manos el suelo para quedar casi en posición de súplica.

\- te saludo oh gran señor oscuro –

\- aunque me encanta que me glorifiquen, ¿Qué buscas de mí? El que una de las hermanas de mi querido Discípulo me hable es porque algo paso… -

\- no mi señor, mi hermano se encuentra en perfecto estado, de hecho, nos dirigimos a la meseta del diablo para su encuentro anual –

\- entonces, que quieres de mi niña –

\- quiero que cumpla uno de mis deseos, estoy dispuesta a vender mi alma por ello –

\- interesante – comenzando a reír – dime, cuál es tu tan preciado deseo que decides hacer un trato conmigo –

\- quiero dejar de ser su hermana – levanto la cabeza – ya no soporto más este sentimiento que carcome mi alma, por favor, rompa los lazos sanguíneos que nos ata para por fin entregarme en cuerpo y alma a mi amado –

El silencio se apodero del lugar, tan solo se podía escuchar sutilmente el movimiento de la enorme Vanzilla, pero se rompió al escuchar una risa que fue creciendo a cada momento, pronto se volvió una serie de carcajadas incontrolables que llenaban de un mal presentimiento a Lucy, aun así, se mantuvo firme y permaneció frente al círculo.

\- está bien, te ayudare, suena divertido –

\- ¿enserio? –

\- pero ya que le tengo un aprecio a tu hermano, te advertiré, que si rompo los lazos que los une a ustedes, también será lo mismo para tus hermanas, aun así, quieres correr el riesgo –

\- mi amor por Lincoln no perderá ante nadie, si tengo una oportunidad la tomare sin arrepentirme, así que aceptare cualquier precio –

\- bien, en ese caso… tomare un tercio de tu sangre –

El circulo mágico comenzó a brillar de forma intensa, el cuerpo de Lucy se estremeció hasta quedar flotando en el aire con todas sus extremidades extendidas, siento como su cuerpo se propago un dolor comparado con arder en vida, conteniendo el grito con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzo a mover si vista lo suficiente para ver el espejo que tenía a un costado, de su piel misma comenzaron salir gotas de sangre como si de sudor se tratara, esta se fue elevando hasta concentrarse en finos hilos rojos que se conectaban al círculo.

Al entrar en contacto la sangre desaparecía como si estuviera cruzando al otro lado, la sangre continuo saliendo de sus poros hasta que perdió el control y lanzo un fuerte grito de dolor, Lucy se desmayó justo al mismo tiempo que la sangre dejo de salir y desapareció del otro lado del círculo, su cuerpo cayo sin oponer resistencia alguna mientras que la risa aparecía otra vez.

\- descansa pequeña, cuando despiertes, todo será tan divertido como ir a tomar Té con el sombrerero, lástima que la liebre muriera en la última fiesta -

Se rio una vez más antes de que el circulo mágico desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido, el cuerpo de Lucy se encontraba en la oscuridad total, pero no en silencio, comenzaron a golpear la puerta de Lucy mentirás la llaman con esperanza a que respondiera, la puerta fue abierta de golpe dejando entrar a Lincoln seguido de Lynn, Lily y Luna.

\- ¡Lucy! – Lincoln corrió hasta ella – Lucy, despierta por favor, despierta –

\- hay que llevarla con Lisa – Lily salió de la habitación – iré a despertarla -

\- rápido Lily –

Lincoln cargo en sus brazos a Lucy como una princesa, con cuidado salió de la habitación dejando a Luan y Lynn solas, Luna estaba por salir cuando noto que Lynn estaba arrodillada en el suelo, estaba frotando algo en sus dedos mientras miraba el tazón con agua frente a ella.

\- ¿que pasa chica, encontraste algo? –

\- no… nada – se levantó – regresare a mi habitación, tengo algo que confirmar –

\- como tú digas – cerrando la puerta al salir.


	4. Chapter 4

la residencia Loud se encontraba en una extraña calma que solo se lograba cuando gran parte de sus ocupantes no se encontraban, habían salido a realizar las actividades y compromisos que habían programado, tan solo Lincoln fue el único que tuvo que cancelar sus planes ya que seguía indispuesto tras la explosión, se encontraba dormido en el sofá tras ver televisión toda la noche. Pese a ser unas cuantas horas las que todos saldría, no se encontraba solo, Lori y Lily se habían quedado en la casa, Lori estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Lincoln revisando su teléfono celular, estaba masajeando con Bobby.

"Literalmente no puedo creer hayamos tenido que cancelar" escribió con fuerza en su teclado, miro a Lincoln dormido, sintió donde su teléfono vibro, "no te pongas así bebe **:´c** , tienes que cuidar de Lincoln", molesta Lori dejo el teléfono en su regazo, recargando su mentón en su brazo, tenía el ceño fruncido, de repente noto algo moverse en suelo, se estiro para ver que se trataba de Lily estaba gateando mientras arrastraba su mantita.

Sintió como llego un nuevo mensaje, "así como dejaría todo por ti, también es para mi hermanita y cualquiera de mi familia", bajo el teléfono al escuchar como Lily estaba pujando al borde del llanto, Lily estaba intentando subir a donde estaba Lincoln, pero a su corta edad le era difícil, dejo su teléfono en la mesa de la sala y se levantó, fue con Lily y con cuidado la ayudo a subir al sofá, la pequeña bebe gateo sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln causando que este se moviera por las molestias.

Lincoln no despertó, continúo dormido mientras que Lily se acostó sobre su pecho y coloco su mantita encima para dormir junto a su hermano, al ver esto Lori se sentó en el suelo frente al sofá, estiro su mano para tomar el celular, lo alzo y tomo una fotografía de los tres, se la mando a Bobby escribiendo después, "gracias bubu bear, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor", dejo el celular y se giró para recargar parte de su pecho en el sofá, tomo la mano de Lincoln frotándola con el dedo pulgar.

\- si que sabes cómo preocuparnos – comenzó a susurrar – desde que llegaste solo has sabido causarme infartos, me sorprende que tu tengas las canas y no yo –

\- linky – dijo Lily entre abrazando a su hermano

\- ahora hasta Lily se preocupa por ti, tienes que dejar de hacerte el valiente, vas a acortar nuestras vidas de tanto estrés que nos causas –

Lori comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, no era alguna conocida, era especial, como si nada más ella la supiera, Lincoln reacciono al escucharla, comenzó a sonreír, como si se sintiera seguro y protegido, Lily también comenzó a sonreír, abrió sus ojos para ver a su hermana mayor entre parpadeos, en el parpadeo más largo Lily comenzó a escuchar la voz de Lori, le estaba hablando, cuando ella abrió los ojos se topó con Lori en sus 26 años, tenía los brazos cruzado y parecía molesta.

Lily se levantó mientras tallaba sus ojos miro a su alrededor, y noto que estaba en un cuarto lleno de imágenes de superhéroes, varias armas y algunas viejas consolas de videojuegos, sintió como algo se movía debajo de ella, giro para encontrar a su hermano mayor de 20 años en boxes. Lori contemplo a su hermanita de 10 años que estaba en piyamas sentada sobre la pelvis de su hermano el cual seguía dormido como si de un muerto se tratase.

\- ¿y bien jovencita? – apretando sus brazos – ¿cuál es tu excusa esta vez?

\- yo este…bueno, ¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?! – bajando de Lincoln – creo que camine dormida

\- Lily ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes dormir con Lincoln –

\- pero, por que no, somos hermanos –

\- pero él es un hombre joven, lo que menos necesita ahora es que aumentemos su estrés –

\- solo tienes envidia de que yo si pueda dormir con el – cubriéndose con la manta

\- ¡sal de aquí ahora! –

Lori apunto con su mano hacia la puerta, Lily solo inflo sus mejillas mientras salía de la habitación dando pasos fuertes, se volteó a Lori para sacarle la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, Lori lanzo un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de Lincoln, miro por encima de su hombro para contemplar el cuerpo semi desnudo de su hermano, estiro su mano para intentar tocar su abdomen, pero retrocedió al escurar la alarma despertadora.

La alarma provenía del reloj que tenía Lincoln en su muñeca, este era algo rectangular y no marcaba la hora, tan solo dos botones, se escuchó el sonido de aire comprimido, tras unos segundos después, Lincoln comenzó a despertar, con lentitud comenzó a levantase mientras se estiraba, al notar a su hermana él se sentó en la orilla opuesta de la cama.

\- buenos días Lincoln –

-buenos días Lori, ¿paso algo mientras estaba dormido? –

\- nada relevante, si acaso que Lily se acostó contigo otra vez –

\- necesito cambiar el cerrojo de mi cuarto – se quitó el reloj – hazme un favor y dile a Lisa que necesito rellenar la medicina para dormir -

\- Lincoln, no crees que ya estas dependiendo mucho de esta droga, te puedes hacer adicto o en el peor de los casos… –

\- lo sé, pero sabes que mi terror nocturno es tan fuerte que por instinto no duermo – viendo el reloj – esto es lo único que me permite dormí de forma normal –

\- cómo sea – se levantó – llegamos a la meseta así que prepárate para el encuentro -

\- si capitana –

Lincoln hizo un saludo militar mientras estaba sonriendo sin preocupación, Lori lo miro por encima de su hombro, al ver su sonrisa ella se giró para inclinarse y darle un beso en al frente, "para la suerte" dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Lincoln se levantó y en una de las paredes coloco su mano, una luz verde salió de la pared y acto seguido una puerta secreta se deslizo dejando ver un maniquí con ropajes muy llamativos.

Una camisa blanca que brillaba como la seda, encima un chaleco con capucha de color negro con orillas doradas, el pantalón era negro que hacía juego con el chaleco, un par de guantes con dedos cortados y placas de acero, botas color marrón con solapa. El conjunto completo tenía un estilo propio de la época del renacimiento, lo único que sobre salía eran dos bordados el chaleco, sobre el corazón, un sol con una luna y estrella en su interior y ocupando toda la espalda, una flor de loto color celeste.

\- ya es hora – estirando su mano

Lily estaba saliendo de su habitación, estaba terminado de acomodar su cabello como lo hacen las bailarinas de ballet, estaba usando un vestido negro con morado y por encima un delantal rosa, camino unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo antes de entrar a la cocina, cuando entro se percató que alguien estaba comiendo del refrigerador.

\- ¡LANAA! –

La chica rubia de coletas se giró mientras tenía una rebanada de pastel en su boca, ambas se quedaron quietas, por unos segundos antes de que Lana comenzara a correr mientras que Lily la persiguió tomando una cuchara grande, dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la mesa antes de que ella escapara por la puerta principal, Lily se detuvo mientras amenazaba con la cuchara.

\- ¡eso te acaba de costar el postre! –

Cerro la puerta con fuerza, Lana se asomó por una esquina mientras terminaba de masticar la rebanada de pastel, se sacudió las manos para dar media vuelta y caminar por los pasillos, llego a una puerta con el letrero que decía "Armería", al entrar a la habitación se podía ver una fragua industrial, herramientas, placas de acero, cortadoras de agua y en un costado se encontraba un vivero de gran tamaño, un paraíso para los muchas ranas que se encontraban, Lana camino hacia las palcas de acero mientras una de los sapos salto para situarse sobre ella.

\- lo siento Hops II, Lily llego antes del que pensé, no pude sacar bocadillos para ti – el sapo inflo su garganta – lo sé, te compensare después, tengo que hacer nuevas armas para Lincoln, siempre las pierde en las misiones –

Tomo la placa colocándola en la mesa de corte de agua, la sumergió en el agua mientras encendía el motor, tomo la pistola de presión y con mucha facilidad comenzó a realizar el corte en la placa de acero, el ruido de la maquina era tan ensordecedor que no se percató que alguien más había entrado a la habitación, la pequeña rana se giró para ver como estiraban la mano hacia ella y la acariciaban.

Lana no se detuvo hasta terminar de hacer los moldes, apago el motor dejando la pistola de lado, en cuanto giro sintió como detuvieron su cara picándola con un dedo en la mejilla, al retroceder para ver mejor a Lincoln portando el traje que estaba en el cuarto secreto. Los ojos de lana comenzaron a cristalizarse donde las lágrimas intentaban escapar, ella se tallo los ojos y tomo los trozos de metal cortados.

\- Lincoln, solo dame unos segundos, terminare esto lo más pronto posible – acelerando el paso

\- Lana, tranquila… en esta ocasión no me llevare tus sais – deteniéndola – necesito mi cinturón y los prototipos de la nueva arma de Lisa –

\- estas seguro, si me das tiempo puedo hacerte algo más potente–

\- gracias, pero no es bueno repetir trucos con "El" –

Lana dejo las cosas en una mesa para dirigirse al enrome vivero de sapos, presiono una de las rocas del fondo, la pecera comenzó a elevarse dejando ver una segunda repisa la cual estaba llena de armas de fuego, granadas, inclusive una bazuca. Lincoln tomo un cinturón el cual tenía varios estuches para guardar cosas, se lo coloco y comenzó a introducir distintas granadas en ella, también colcho armas arrojadizas como navajas y estrellas ninjas, al final tomo una caja de la cual saco un par de guantes metálicos.

Al ser más delgados se los coloco por debajo de los guantes de cuero que traía al principio, cerro y abrió sus manos para sentir que estuviera todo en su lugar, mientras que Lana se frotaba el brazo mientras tenía la mirada hacia el piso, Lincoln flexiono las rodillas para acercarse y poder acaricia la cabeza de Lana mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- tranquila todo saldrá bien –

\- pero que tal si no, no quiero perderte otra vez –

\- descuida, no pienso perder, sobre todo ahora que tengo cosas se pusieron personales –

Al levantarse, su rostro perdió su sonrisa, tenía el ceño fruncido, salió de la habitación ajustando sus guantes, tan pronto que se cerró la puerta, lana tomo las piezas de metal y continúo trabajando en ellas. Lincoln estaba caminado por los pasillos cuando en el camino se encontró a Luci, estaba usando un vestido largo, seguía siendo de un estilo algo gótico, pero era un tanto más elegante, ella se quedó quieta mientras que Lincoln paso a lado de ella deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.

\- ¿me dirás que fue lo que hiciste esa noche? – no obtuvo respuesta – Lisa dijo que te faltaba exactamente un tercio de tu sangre – miro por encima de su hombro – ¿dime que le pediste?

Lucy siguió sin decir nada, apretaba su falda con sus puños intentando contener sus nervios, Lincoln se giró para tomar uno de sus brazos, ella se resistió y al separarse quedo de espalda contra la pared, Lincoln coloco sus brazos en la pared a la altura de los hombros, Lucy desvió giro su rostro mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿por que Lucy? Sabes que hacer tratos con ese sujeto puede llevarte a la muerte –

\- eso no te importo años atrás cuando nos abandonaste –

\- que otra opción tenia, vendí mi alma a cambio de que ustedes estuvieran a salvo y page el precio, por 5 años viví en el infierno, lo único que mantenía vivió era que podría verlas otra vez… -

\- tu hiciste un trato por amor – giro para cruzar miradas – yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, de la misma manera que ignoraste nuestra opinión, en esta ocasión yo haré lo mismo… -

Lucy empujo a Lincoln para correr por el pasillo, el solo se limitó a verla dar la vuelta en el pasillo, puso su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo para apretarlo con fuerza, dejando salir un grito de frustración continuo cambiando hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al acceso posterior de Vanzilla, presiono un botón en la pared accionando la compuerta, camino hasta la orilla para esperar que se abriera por completo cuando escucho que alguien le estaba hablando, al darse la vuelta se percató que se trataba de Lynn.

\- hey Lincoln, espera un momento –

\- ya es muy tarde para irnos Lynn –

\- no es eso cabeza de huevo – deteniéndose junto a el – tengo un mal presentimiento en el encuentro de este año… -

\- ¿lo dices por Lucy? –

\- desde que regresaste ella ha desarrollado esa enferma obsesión por ti, incluso tu deberías de haberlo notado –

\- claro que estoy al tanto – empujo la frente de Lynn con dos dedos – incluso sé que tú y las demás también sienten algo por mi –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – retrocedió varios pasos – de que estas hablando… ¿estas enfermo o que? –

\- yo no diría que enfermo, jugar con los sentimientos de 10 chicas y que además todas ellas sean tus hermanas… – mirando que la compuerta termino de abrirse – creo que ni "podrido" alcanzaría para calificarme –

\- Lincoln… -

\- lo siento Lynn, pero no pienso romperle las ilusiones a Lucy, tampoco me negare a que ustedes sientan algo por mí, al final del día yo solo tengo un pensamiento en mi mente, mantenerlas felices a ustedes sin importar el precio –

Lincoln comenzó a caminar por la rampa la cual se levantó tan pronto piso tierra, Lynn se quedó quieta mirando como su hermano desaparecía de su vista tras la rampa de metal, estando fuera de Vanzilla, Lincoln camino varios metros antes de detenerse en pleno claro desértico, extendió su brazo con la palma abierta.

\- que mis palabras lleguen al infinito y permita paso entre los universos… 門뤾-

Frente a Lincoln apareció un circulo mágico el cual se expandió tomando una gran área en el suelo, las marcas eran parecidas a las de un circulo tribal y en el centro se podía ver la flor de loto que estaba en el círculo mágico que había hecho Lucy días atrás, flamas de color negro comenzaron a surgir de la tierra acumulándose en varias columnas, estas se disiparon de golpe dejando ver a un extraño ser con varios ataúdes.

El ser era de aspecto casi humano, un poco más joven que Lincoln, su cabello estaba dividido por la mitad en dos colores, banco y morado, un cuerno curvo y otro roto, dedos puntiagudos que asemejaban garras, de su cintura salía una especia de cola con los mismos colores que su cabello, su sonrisa dejaba ver una dentadura propia de un tiburón. Tenía un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho dejando al descubierto un ojo el cual carecía de un iris, era una espiral negra y morada que penetraba en lo profundo de uno.

\- es bueno verte con vida, Demonio de la Guarda… - comenzó a reír – o prefieres Demonio Blanco… -

\- vamos al punto Madness – apretando sus puños

\- mmm, te noto algo molesto, ¿me pregunto por que? – di un salto para a aterrizar en uno de los ataúdes – o es verdad, estas molesto por que hablé con una de tus "preciadas" hermanas –

\- dime cual fue el trato –

\- realmente importa, en tu lugar me preocuparía más por los juguetes que traje para ti – chasqueo los dedos – en ocasión, las reglas cambian –

Los ataúdes comenzaron a sacudirse, algo estaba golpeando desde adentro, muchas de estas se abrieron mandando a volar las tapas, sino que las destrozaban. Lynn estaba entrando a la cabina de control topándose con el resto de sus hermanas, todas estaban contemplando las pantallas donde se podía tener una vista casi panorámica de las 6 criaturas que hacían que la fantasía cobrara vida, criaturas que solo se podrían esperar de leyendas o cuentos de hadas.

Un enorme hombre murciélago, un hombre lobo, un promethean, un hombre lagarto, una cucaracha monstruosa y un troll gigantesco. Todos ellos tenían el cuerpo con marcas de costura y los ojos completamente bancos, se tambaleaban mientras emitían sonidos propios de su especie.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Lincoln tomo postura de combate

\- veras Lincoln, saldré un tiempo por lo que no podre a venir a cumplir con nuestro trato recurrente – se sentó mientras aparecía una taza de té en el aire – ¿cómo era? –

\- una victoria un año… - Lincoln apretó los puños- tengo que derrotarte para permanecer un año en mi mundo –

\- claro, tonto de mí, que olvidadizo, en este caso apostaremos dos años por cada uno, en total serian 14 años de libertad o de aprisionamiento, me pregunto cuanto podrás aguantar –

Con un segundo chasquido, las criaturas comenzaron a avanzar en dirección hacia Lincoln, él se limitó a dar un salto hacia atrás mientras que, hacia un pase por su cintura, por la velocidad, el primero en llegar fue el hombre lobo, Lincoln lanzo un par de granadas hacia pecho del lobo mientras se cubría, la explosión fue inmensa, las criaturas retrocedieron al sentir la bola de fuego, Lincoln salió disparado en sentido contrario tan solo con estelas de humo saliendo de su traje.

El lobo quedo despedazado de la parte frontal, le faltaba una gran porción de su pecho dejando ver parte de su esqueleto y de sus órganos, parte de su pelaje seguía en llamas y su mandíbula seguía colgando de uno solo de sus lados. El murciélago gigante alzo vuelo para dirigirse en picada hacia Lincoln, al verlo paso su mano por su cinturón comenzó a lanzar varias estrellas ninjas, estrás se clavaron en la piel del monstruo el cual no presento molestia.

Lincoln dio un gran salto dejando que la criatura se estrellara contra el suelo, presiono la hebilla de su cintura y las estrellas estallaron dejando una nueve blanca alrededor, Lincoln comenzó a correr hacia el dando un salto en los últimos metros, cuando la nube se disipo se pudo ver como el murciélago estaba completamente congelado, dado un giro sobre en el aire, dio una patada a la cabeza separándola del resto del cuerpo.

Al tocar suelo sintió como su pierna fue estirada hacia atrás, fue lanzado por los aires cayendo sobre su costado muy cerca de los ataúdes, antes de que pudiera levantarse sintió como sus brazos y piernas fueron estirados dejándolo en el aire, por un lado, el lagarto mordía su brazo y sujetaba su pierna mientras que la cucaracha mordía el otro brazo y sujetaba la pierna con una de sus patas, ambas criaturas comenzaron a estirar a Lincoln en sentidos opuestos.

\- no es grandioso – Madness estaba riendo – de no ser por el traje que te hice, ya habrías perdido tus extremidades hace mucho… - su sonrisa se borró – esos no son los guantes que yo hice –

\- no… los hizo… mi… talentosa hermana… - apretó los puños – y mi brillante hermana hizo estos –

Una extraña aura comenzó a generarse en los puños de Lincoln, al ver esto, Madness dio un salto para tomar distancia, la extraña aura exploto en forma de rayo destrozando por completo la cabeza de ambas criaturas, los guates de cuero se destruyeron en el proceso dejando a la vista los guantes metálicos, uno de los costados de Lincoln fue soltado, pero el otro no, el cuerpo de la cucaracha seguía moviéndose intentando apresarlo con sus muchas patas.

Lincoln apunto su brazo libre hacia el torso de la criatura y genero una segunda aura la cual uso para volar en pedazos el torso de la criatura, tan pronto se levanto fue apresado por la enorme mano del troll, Lincoln fue elevado por encima de la inmensa criatura, con desesperación comenzó a buscar en su cinturón una de las tantas granadas que tenía, al dar con la que buscaba, quito el gatillo para lanzarla al aire, observo como el troll abría su enorme boca para proceder a tragarlo vivo.

La granada estallo y un enorme resplandor cegó a todos por un momento, Lincoln sintió como era soltado, como pudo se sujetó quedando colgado de la mandíbula del troll, apunto uno de los guates en la garganta y disparo creando un agujero de lado a lado, un rio de sangre comenzó a fluir por el cuerpo, al ser la cabeza demasiado pesada para el poco cuello que quedaba, la cabeza se desprendió cayendo al suelo junto a Lincoln, el cuerpo se desplomo en sentido contrario dejando solo el dolor de la caída de 5 metros a Lincoln.

El cuerpo de Lincoln temblaba al moverse, su respiración era demasiado errática, así como el esfuerzo que hacía por levantarse, sus hermanas estaban al filo del asiento contemplando la situación de Lincoln, algunas ya no soportaban verlo y cubrían sus ojos, otras tan solo lloraban mientras mantenían la mirada al frente. Lincoln se recargo en la cabeza del troll para poder estar de pie, pudo respirar profundo un par de veces antes de escuchar un rugido.

Giro su vista para ver como un puño conectaba contra su pecho, este lo ando por los aires haciendo que callera de espaldas y comenzara a rodar, como pudo, Lincoln se sujetó del suelo quedando a gatas en el suelo, levanto la mirada para ver al promethean, un ser comparable con el legendario monstruo Frankenstein, se levantó y con ambos brazos apunto al monstruo, ambos disparos dieron directo, pero solo destruyeron la poca ropa que portaba.

\- sorprendido, Stein tiene la piel más gruesa que los demás y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda cortarla… sin mencionar que estas casi al límite de tu umbral del dolor –

Los ojos de Lincoln comenzaron a mirar hacia todas las direcciones posibles, seguía haciendo precio presión en su pecho tratando de calmar su dolor, sus ojos se detuvieron al iniciar al correr, el promethean comenzó a perseguirlo, al sentirlo muy cerca de, Lincoln se lanzó al suelo dando tomo una de las pinzas de la cucaracha y se levantó tan proto le fue posible, se deslizo a la derecha para evitar el golpe del enorme humanoide, con ambas manos sujeto la mandíbula y la clavo en el estómago mientras tiraba hacia abajo.

Sorpresivamente, se realizó un corte en el estómago, pero no pareció molestarle nada, agitando uno de sus grises brazos, fallo al intentar golpeara la cabeza de Lincoln que se había agachado para introducir ambos brazos en el interior de promethean, disparo de los guantes desde el interior ocasiono que el cuerpo se inflo por unos cuantos momentos, pero seguía moviéndose, con ambos puños, aplasto a Lincoln por los hombros provocando que se arrodillara y gritara del dolor.

Sacando uno de sus brazos, tomo un bloque de masa blanca con una banda verde que tenía escrito "C4", la introdujo en el interior del monstruo que se preparaba para dar otro golpe, Lincoln cerro los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza y disparaba los guantes con las manos llenas de la masa blanca, la explosión fue de una tal magnitud que la criatura quedó destrozada de la parte superior dejando de la cintura hacia abajo.

Lincoln estaba en posición fetal mientras apretaba sus brazos contra su pecho, apoyaba su frente en el suelo mientras que acomodaba sus piernas para levantarse, no podía parar de gritar del dolor, los guates de metal habían despedazado por completo, las manos de Lincoln estaba al rojo vivo, seguían enteras cosa que de por si es un milagro de ver, se podía ver como estas manchaban el traje de sangre donde la carne estaba descubierta, no podía mantener se erguido por el dolor, aun asi pudo ver como Madness se acercaba a él.

\- te felicito, no esperaba menos de mi amado discípulo – comenzó a aplaudir – quien diría que el niño que llego a mi suplicando con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora me mira con una mirada llena de rencor y odio -

\- toda… todavía no… termino… – tomando una postura de combate -

\- claro que no, todavía no terminas - deteniéndose a unos metros – tu eres uno de mis más grandes logros, eres el humano que romperá todos los limites, de eso me encargare pues tu y yo somos iguales –

\- no nos parecemos en nada –

\- tal vez no en el físico o en lo mental, pero si aquí… - apunto a su corazón – ambos sucumbimos ante el deseo del amor prohibido, aremos cualquier cosa por estar con el ser de nuestra devoción, no importa si caemos en el mismo infierno por verlas felices –

\- ¡Cállate! –

Lincoln lanzo un puñetazo hacia Madness, pero fue atrapado con facilidad, Lincoln se arrodillo por el dolor mientras que en una de las manos de Madness se comenzó a generar una esfera de color azul.

\- escucha con atención chica gótica – Madness miro a la cámara de Vanzilla – los lazos que el tiempo forjo solo el tiempo los puede romper, lo que anhelas lo encontraras al otro lado del sueño, ve y búscalo… - tomo impulso – que mis palabras lleguen al infinito y permita paso entre los universos, 門뤾 –

De un solo golpe impacto la esfera azul en el pecho levantándolo unos cuantos metros antes de que comenzara a desmoronarse como si fuera polvo, presenciaron como Lincoln desapareció frente a sus ojos mientras que Madness estallo en un mar de llamas cubriendo toda la zona, cuando esta se disipo vieron que todo había desaparecido, era como si nunca hubiera librado una pelea descarnada, Lucy miraba atónita cuando sintió como era tomada del cuello de su vestido mientras era alzada por los aires por Lynn.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste a nuestro hermano? –

\- Lynn detente – Lori se levantó de su asiento

\- ¿dónde está? – Lynn rompió en llanto – ¡¿dónde está nuestro Lincoln?!


	5. Chapter 5

Un camión escolar se estaba estacionado frente a la residencia Loud, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a Lynn la cual traía su uniforme de baseball y un bate, con pasos fuertes, dientes rechinando uno contra otros y un ceño fruncido, se dirigía a la entrada de su casa deteniéndose solo para explotar de furia a medio camino, lanzo el bate hacia los botes de basura causando que se cayera, lanzo su gorra al suelo para comenzar a saltar sobre esta, tras una rabieta Lynn comenzó a respirar de forma profunda para calmarse.

\- maldición – recogiendo la gorra – si Lincoln hubiera ido con la botarga puesta hubiéramos ganado… - camino hasta la puerta – hare que lo pague con sangre… -

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa, fue recibida por un grito desgarrador, al buscar con la mirada se percató que Lincoln estaba en el suelo entre el sofá y la mesa, gritaba mientras apretaba sus brazos contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que se engarruñaba. Lynn corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano, se arrodillo y sujeto sus hombros para girarlo para tenerlo de frente, al verlo, Lynn lo soltó mientras comenzó a retroceder hasta toparse con el sillón.

Lori bajo por las escaleras deteniéndose en la entrada de la sala, ella lanzo un grito casi tan fuerte como los alaridos de dolor de Lincoln. Los brazos de Lincoln estaban escurriendo sangre, las vendas estaban teñidas de rojo por completo, incluso goteaba donde ya no podían contener la hemorragia, tanto su ropa como todo lo que había tocado estaba manchado con el líquido escarlata.

\- Lincoln, resiste – se acercó mientras sacaba su celular

\- Duele… mucho… - dijo entre gritos

\- hola 911, mande una ambulancia, mi hermano se está desangrando… –

Mientras Lori estaba ocupada tratando de conseguir ayuda, Lynn miraba todo en cámara lenta, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se humedecieron dando paso a las lágrimas, donde quiso apoyar una de sus manos sintió como esta resbalo, levanto el brazo para ver su palma con una mancha de sangre fresca en ella, sintió un fuerte escalofrió por su cuerpo.

\- yo no quería esto... era broma... ¡era una simple broma! Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando… -

Lynn cerro los ojos mientras sujetaba su cabeza, continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma frase, pronto su voz era lo único que podía oír, está inmersa en la oscuridad, "todo es mi culpa" decía con su voz interna, "si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera hecho algo… Lincoln no…". Despertó cuando sintió como tocaron su hombro, abrió sus ojos para ver como su pequeña hermana Lily de 10 años sacudía su hombro mientras traía una taza en la mano.

\- Lily... ¿que paso? - tallando sus ojos

\- te traje chocolate caliente –

Lily dejo la taza en el escritorio donde Lynn estaba recostada, se enderezo parea ver su reflejo en el monitos que tenía en frente, vio a una Lynn de 21 años con grandes ojeras marcadas en sus ojos y cabello suelto, miro a su alrededor para percatarse que estaba en la cabina de mando de Vanzilla, pudo notar que Lori y Lisa estaba revisando información en las pantallas principales, en uno de los cubículos se encontraba Luan que estaba revisando por su cuenta el exterior en su pantalla.

\- gracias Lily - tomando la taza – necesito estar despierta para cuando hallemos a Lincoln -

\- necesitas descansar, un día entero sin dormir te dejara feas expresiones faciales -

\- no estoy de humor Lori, no puedo dormir... no hasta que Lincoln regrese -

\- ve a dormir Lynn... es una orden – Lori clavo su mirada en ella – sin Lincoln, tu eres la mejor peleadora, si ocurre algo necesito que estés literalmente en las mejores condiciones-

\- pero Lori -

\- descuida, si encontramos algo sonaremos al pollo -

Luan le mostro un pollo de hule mientras lo apretaba para hacerlo rechinar, una sonrisa fugas apareció en Lynn antes de tomar el chocolate y salir junto con Lily, Lori la siguió con la mirada hasta que las puertas se cerraron, soltó un gran suspiro para regresar su atención a la pantalla principal.

\- Luan, ¿hay cambios en el exterior? -

\- el radar no detecta nada – contemplando su monitor

\- estate alerta por si la Black Force aparece, no estamos en condiciones de un enfrentamiento directo – se sentó en su lugar – Lisa, ¿pudiste encontrar algo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a Linc? -

\- he realishdo dishtintos analishis eshpectrales para rashtrear la localishacion del codigo genetico de lincoln, a jusgar por las cordenadas de los rashtros, she puede determine que se encuentra en Royalwood -

\- ¿que diablos hace allá? – cruzo sus brazos – literalmente tenemos años de no ir a ese lugar, ¿Por qué lo mandarían ahí? -

\- todo carece de sentido desde que Lincoln se unió a esa hermandad de seres extradimencionales – abrió una segunda pantalla – nuevamente, el chip que le implante no da sheñal por lo que esh poshible que eshte fuera de nuestro plano dimenshional –

\- pero Lisa, eso no quiere decir que esta fuera de nuestro alcance, no por nada Lincoln desaparición 4 años –

\- en efecto, pero he realizados investigaciones desde que ellos aparecieron, puede que tengamos una remota posibilidad de romper la brecha dimensional para poder recuperar a Lincoln, pero para ello necesitamos ir a donde su frecuencia molecular sea más visible para poder realizar una extracción cuántica – miro a Luan y Lori confundidas – puedo tráelo de vuelta, pero tengo que estar cerca de el -

\- ooooh, ahora entiendo – dijo Luan tocando su nariz

\- eso es lo que nos debe preocupar, cancelaremos todas las otras misiones hasta encontrar a Lincoln, la familia es primero... -

\- Lori, no podemos dormir… -

Lori se levantó al escuchar las dos voces, miro como las gemelas estaban en la puerta usando sus respectivas piyamas, con un gesto tanto Luan como Lisa le dijeron que fuera, camino hasta ellas y tomadas de la mano comenzaron caminar por el pasillo. Lisa continúo contemplando la información de las pantallas mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos, en determinado momento estiro su mano para tocar tablero de mando para abrir una ventana en la cual se reproducía el momento en que Lincoln desaparecía.

Una y otra vez reprodujo la misma escena hasta que se percató que Luan estaba temblando, pauso el video para frotar entre sus ojos, froto el tabique de su nariz cerrando los ojos por reflejo, en su mente seguía repasando el video, su mente comenzó a conectar los hechos a todo lo que ella conociera, su mente se llenó de tantas ideas que llego un punto que comenzó a pensar en blanco.

Una fuerte sacudida la despertó de su trance, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en el jardín de niños, el resto de los niños seguían dormidos dentro de sus sacos de dormir, Lisa se enderezo y se colocó los lentes antes de sacar una pequeña una máquina de abajo de su manta, la maquina era parecido a un gameboy, en la pequeña pantalla que tenía la maquina se podía ver la silueta de Lincoln.

La pantalla parpadeaba con un color rojo mientras se sacudía, se podía leer la leyenda de "Emergencia", salto de su cama para dirigirse a la gaveta donde estaban la mayoría de sus cosas, tomo un control remoto el cual presiono el botón del centro, de entre las cosas emergió un su antiguo robot Todd el cual escalo para sentarse en la pequeña mochila que tenia detras, de la nada la maestra de jardin de niños se puso frente a ella.

\- ¡Lisa Loud! ¿que es lo que está haciendo? -

\- lo shiento Miss Sh. Pero hay una emergenshia familiar de la cual shoy reshponshable -

\- Liiisa, tu madre me conto lo que le paso a tu hermano Lincoln, pero no puedes salir sin permiso -

\- difiero de esha primishia -

Tras presionar unos botones del control el robot, sus ojos brillaron lanzando un rayo láser con el cual desintegro la puerta, sin oponer resistencia, la maestra dejo que Lisa saliera del salón de clase, en el camino tomo uno de los carritos del gimnasio sacando todos los balones de su interior, comenzó a recorrer la escuela para avisar a sus otras hermanas para que se unieran en su escape, antes de que se dieran cuenta los maestros, Lisa ya estaba trasportando a Lucy, Lola y Lana en el carrito a gran velocidad saliendo de la escuela para comenzar a recorrer las calles.

\- ¿estas segura que Lincoln esta en problemas? – Lucy giro para ver a Lisa

\- losh monitores que le pushe indican que eshta perdiendo una conshiderable cantidad de plashma shanguineo – revisando la pantalla

\- ¿Lincoln va a morir? - Lana apretó su gorra

\- no shi puedo evitarlo -

\- y que estas esperando, ¡has que esta cosa se mueva más rápido! -

Aun con el grito de Lola, Lisa no altero la velocidad, estaba más concentrada en el la pantalla del maquina rastreadora, por alguna razón aparecían dos puntos con la misma señal del chip de Lincoln, una era más débil y desaparecía en ocasiones, aun así, ambas se dirigirán de forma paralela hacia el hospital general.

Una ambulancia se estaciono en la puerta de urgencias, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver como Lori bajaba de ella seguida de los paramédicos los cuales bajaron a Lincoln en la camilla, cuando las ruedas tocaron el suelo, un taxi se estaciono de forma brusca frente a ellos, de ella bajo la señora Loud quien se limitó a arrojar un puño de dinero en la cara del conductor para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su hijo.

\- Lori, Lori – llegando a la camilla – ¿que fue lo que paso? -

\- no sabemos Lincoln comenzó a gritar y ya estaba si -

\- dios santo, Lincoln, hijo, ¿que te paso? -

\- señora tenemos que llevarlo a revisión -

Siguiéndolos de cerca ambas siguieron la camilla hasta el área de revisión, después de eso fue llevado al pabellón donde comenzaron a tomarle todos sus síntomas como temperatura, tensión arterial, frecuencia cardiaca, saturación de oxígeno, etc.…, Rita Loud estaba contestando todas las preguntas del doctor mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas al ver a su hijo desangrarse, cuando comenzaron a retirar las vendas, muchos se dieron un gran susto.

Desde las manos hasta un poco antes del codo, sus brazos se encontraban como si se hubieran quemado, su piel estaba al rojo vivo, tenían una gran inflamación a lo largo de su piel que al menor roce provocaba que desgarrara, sus brazos temblaban del dolor así como sus dedos que estaba engarruñados como las garras de las aves, Lincoln intentaba contener los gritos perdiendo el control en ocasiones, no fue hasta que el doctor ordeno que lo anestesiaran que pudo estar tranquilo.

En la recepción estaba Lori caminando en círculos cuando escucho que alguien grito, giro su vista hacia la entrada principal para ver a sus hermanas menores reunidas en el carrito empujado por el robot, al hacer contacto visual con ella, bajaron del carrito y fueron directo con ella, las gemelas abrazaron sus piernas mientras hundían sus rostros en ella.

\- chicas, ¿que están haciendo aquí? -

\- Lori, llévame de inmediato a donde she encuentra Lincoln – cambiando con un pequeño maletín -

\- espera lisa – sujeto su mano – ya lo están atendiendo, tenemos que esperar aquí -

\- tonterías, peshe la medianamente asheptable competencia de eshte hoshpital, me niego a dejar la shalud de nueshtro hermano en las shuyas -

\- ya has hecho suficiente Lisa, deja que los adultos se encarguen -

\- me reusho... -

Lori se vio obligada a levantar a su pequeña hermana por los aires para evitar que entrara a la área de urgencia, de repente se escuchó como una sirena se aproximaba, era diferente a la de las ambulancia, las chicas miraron la puerta principal para ver como un par de policías entraban al hospital, estos pasaron de largo a las chicas hasta llegara con una enfermera.

\- ¿reportaron un robo? -

\- así es, robaron Betadine, Silvederma, Suero Ringer así como vendas y... -

los oficiales siguieron a la enfermera el interior del hospital, tan pronto se fueron Lisa intento soltarse con mayor desesperación, agitaba sus manos y piernas con tal de bajar al suelo, Lori se vio forzada a usar sus dos brazos para poder contenerla.

\- ¡Lisaaaa! ¡CALMATE! -

\- cómo quieres que me calme shi acaban de robar lash medishinas para shanar a Lincoln, morira shi no lo atiendo a tiempo -

Sin aviso, Lori cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras dejaba escapar a Lisa, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío mientras que se abrazó a si misma para contener sus temblores, Lisa aprovecho esto y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la sala de emergencia, Lucy y las gemelas fueron a abrazar a su hermana mayor mientras ellas comenzaban a llorar.

Lisa llego a la sala de urgencia en donde estaba su madre junto con las enfermeras que estaban limpiando las heridas de Lincoln, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo mientras que comenzaba a buscar en su maletín, al verla, tomo a su hija para evitar que hiciera una locura, en respuesta comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermano en un intento por despertarlo.

Lincoln no podía moverse, muy apenas podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, solo podía percibir la oscuridad a su alrededor, comenzó a sentir la brisa fresca en su rostro, el sonido de los pájaros era tan claro como la risa de los niños, pudo distinguir le sonido de una pelota acercándose hacia el hasta que impacto contra él.

Lincoln despertó por el dolor torso, miro hacia abajo para ver una pelota en su regazo, estiro sus manos completamente vendadas para tomar la pelota, miro a su alrededor para ver que se encontraba entre unos arbustos rodeado de varias cajas y tubos de medicinas, escucho como algo se movía de los arbustos que estaban frente a él, intento moverse, pero sintió un fuerte calambre en todo su cuerpo limitándolo.

Tal como lo esperaba, alguien salió de los arbustos, se trataba de un niño de 11 años, cabello pelirrojo rizado y una gran nariz, Lincoln no pudo decir nada al ver a amigo Rosty frente a él.

\- oiga señor, ¿se encuentra bien? - mirándolo de arriba a abajo – creo que necesita ir al hospital, o algo -

\- no… descuida, vengo de ahí... tan solo necesitaba descansar – extendiendo sus manos – ten estas buscando esto, ¿verdad? -

\- gracias, por cierto, lindo disfraz, ¿viene de alguna convención de comic o algo? -

\- si, algo parecido... -

Lincoln apoyo su espalda en el árbol que tenía atrás y con dificultad se puso de pie, al enderezarse tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para continuar viendo a Rosty, pese al dolor acaricio la cabeza del chico antes de irse de donde estaba, con pasos tambaleantes fue directo a los baños públicos que están a unos metros de él, una vez dentro, fue a los lavamanos para poder verse en el espejo.

Tal como esperaba se vio a si mismo con su apariencia de 20 años, seguía usando el traje que utilizo para luchar contra Madness, tenía abierto el chaleco mostrando su pecho que estaba vendado por completo, sus manos también estaban vendadas y se estaban manchando con su propia sangre, todavia tenia su rostro algo inflamado de los golpes y estaba algo tiznado de las explosiones. Abrió la llave del lavabo y con cuidado comenzó a lavar su rostro.

\- maldito Madness... - mojo su rostro – cuando le ponga las manos encima me las pagara – cerro el paso del agua – pero primero lo primero, tengo que averiguar en donde estoy, si uso el conjuro para abrir portales, significa que estoy en otra dimensión, ¿pero ¿cuál? -

Escucho el sonido de un radio por la ventana del baño, aun cuando hablaron por cables, entendió que estaban buscando al responsable del robo en el hospital. Se abrocho su ropa y se colocó la capucha antes de salir de los baños, aun con el dolor que le provocaba moverse, camino a un paso veloz y aparentando una buena condición pese que sentía como seguía escurriendo.

\- maldición, en estos momentos como extraño a Lisa…- abrazo su torso – bien, Lincoln, piensa, tengo que regresar con las chicas – miro a su alrededor – esto se parece al RoyalWood de mi pasado, en ese caso son pocos los lugares en los que me puedo esconder, mi única opción es intentar contactar con el abuelo para que el me regrese a donde pertenezco y … -

Se percato que mientras pensaba en voz alta, consiente o no, termino cambiando hasta llegar a los suburbios donde pudo apreciar su casa, guiado por una fuerza mayor o tan solo por el deseo de la nostalgia, camino hasta llegar a la entrada, estiro su mano y recordando el viejo truco para abrirla, entro sin problemas, contemplo como todo estaba en su lugar, las fotografías, los juguetes, todo era como lo recordaba hace casi 10 años.

Un aroma llego a su nariz llevándolo hasta la cocina, ahí fue donde encontró el ornó encendido, se acercó y vio en el interior que se encontraba una bandeja de lasaña, sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta y con el guante de concina lo saco sostenerlo frente a él, sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas mientras caía de rodillas, coloco la lasaña en el suelo mientras intentaba limpiar su rostro.

Estiro su mano para tomar un cucharon que estaba junto a la estufa y la uso para comenzar a comerla, su boca se quemaba, sus lágrimas no dejaban de emerger, pero su sonrisa era tan grande que no cabía en su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba no por el dolor, por la gozo y euforia que le provocaba esa comida. Siguió comiendo llegando hasta la mitad, hay ya no pudo y apoyo ambas manos en el suelo mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas estaban formando un charco en el suelo.

\- ¡A… Alto ahí amigo! – escucho detrás de el - ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –

Cubrió su boca donde reconoció la voz, su llanto incremento mientras gritaba para ver a su padre sosteniendo un palo de golf por los aires, Lincoln al verlo agacho la cabeza hasta que su frente toco el suelo. El Lynn Loud Sr. miro al extraño joven que estaba realizando una extraña reverencia en su concina.

\- losiento… losiento… - decía el joven

\- cielos santo, tranquilo amigo, no, no, no es para tanto – bajando el palo de golf

\- perdón, no pude evitarlo… es que… es que… -

\- tranquilo, lo entiendo, debes tener hambre – se apoyó sobre su rodilla – pero no es motivo para entrar a casa de otros –

En el momento que puso su hombro en el joven, este se levantó para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, incluso sujeto su cabeza para acercarlo lo más que pudiera, Lincoln continuaba llorando en el hombro de su padre, jalaba el aire donde no le alcanzaba la respiración, sintió donde su padre intento separarse, pero lo apretó con mayor fuerza.

\- perdóneme… pero, se parece tanto a mi padre… podría… podría dejar que lo siga abrazando –

\- ¿te recuerdo a tu padre? –

\- si, el… era el mejor papa de todos… y yo, yo no pude hacer nada… no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo –

\- yo… esto es incómodo… - miro el suelo manchado de sangre – has pasado por mucho, ¿verdad? – lanzo un suspiro – mira, no hare de esto un escándalo, tengo que ir al hospital porque mi hijo esta grabe, puedes terminar de comer la lasaña, puedo hacer más, pero quiero que ya no vuelvas a entrar sin permiso a casa de otros, ¿entendido?

\- si… si… -

El señor Loud palmeo la espalda del joven entre sus brazos tratando de consolarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

El sonido de los monitores cardiacos resonaba en la oscuridad, con lentitud los parpados se fueron abriendo mientras se fueron acostumbrado a la luz de la habitación, Lincoln contemplo un techo blanco, el aroma de medicinas y de desinfectante inundo su nariz, giro para notar las maquina a un costado suyo junto a una sonda que estaba conectado a sus brazos.

Estaban completamente vendados, las vendas eran más gruesas y suaves que las que tenía antes, intento mover sus dedos, pero la misma venda impedía que pudiera moverse, muy apenas pudo levantar los brazos sin sentir dolor. Un ronquido llamo su atención, en un sofá en la habitación, recostado de forma incomoda, se encontraba su padre cubierto por una manta.

De la nada, la puerta de se abrió de golpe despertando al Sr. Loud, este cayó al suelo donde su cuerpo reacciono de forma instintiva, por su parte Lincoln contemplo como todas sus hermanas estaban entrando a la habitación rodeándolo por completo en la cama, la mezcla de voces hacía imposible entender algo de lo que ellas intentaban decir, no se detuvieron hasta que se escucharon un silbatazo por parte de su madre que tenía cargando a Lily.

\- chicas, chicas, ya habíamos hablado de esto, una por una y de mayor a menor – mirando como su esposo se levantaba – lo siento cariño, ¿te despertamos? –

\- que no, no, yo estaba alerta como siempre – levantándose mientras se sacudía

\- me alegra, bien, Lori tu empiezas -

\- ok, literalmente casi nos sacas canas de la preocupación, pero nos alegra ver que estés mejor hermanito -

\- oh Linkie, estaba tan asustada... - Leni se inclinó para abrazarlo – nos dijeron que te iban a perder, pero me alegro de que te encontraran rápido –

\- Leni... duele... - Lincoln se estremeció

\- tranquila Sis– Luna retiro su hermana – harás que lo hospitalicen otra vez – mostro una pequeña radio – te traje esto Bro, para que no te aburras con la música de los elevadores o de los pasillos, este lugar necesita de una buena vibra -

\- gracias Luna, será bueno escuchar algo de música – viendo como lo colocaban en la mesa de noche

\- te traje algunos de tus comics – Luan mostro varios de ellos - solo espero que las enfermeras no te atrapen con luna llena, jajajaja ¿lo entiendes? -

\- yo te hice un muñeco vudú para tu protección – Lucy lo coloco en el regazo de Lincoln – a partir de ahora el recibirá todo el daño que fue sufras -

\- gracias, es algo... tierno – Lincoln dio una sonrisa temblorosa

\- nosotros te trajimos galletas – Lana mostro un frasco grande

\- movimos influencias con las exploradoras y conseguimos las receta original -

\- enserio gracias, no puedo esperar a probarlas – mientras un poco de saliva salía de su boca

\- aunque no son deliciosas, tambien he preparado unas capshulas para tu shuplemento alimentishio el cual he fortificado todos los nutrientes y minerales para mejorar la regeneración shelular de la epidermis shuperior – Lisa mostro un bote con pastillas el cual le fue arrebatado por su madre – ¡hey!

\- lo siento Lisa, pero nada de medicamentos que no sea por parte del hospital -

\- winco – Lily agito una hoja de papel

\- es verdad, Lily te hizo un dibujo -

tomando el dibujo de su hija, lo sostuvo de tal manera que Lincoln podía apreciarlo, en él se podía ver a Lincoln con una capa, junto a él estaba Lily y un pequeño corazón además de muchas estrellas y unos bloques de juguetes, una pequeña lagrima salió de Lincoln mientras sonreía, las miro una a una hasta que se percató que faltaba una.

\- ¿Lynn no vino con ustedes? –

\- no hijo, ella se quedó en casa, no se sentía bien para visitarte -

\- ¿por que, paso algo? -

\- ella sigue pensando que es su culpa que estés aquí -

\- eso es ridículo -

\- lo sabemos, pero ya conoces a tu hermana, es muy obstinada que tu padre con lo de tirar sus corbatas – se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo – pero descuida, todo regresara a la normalidad muy pronto -

\- eso sería bueno, ahora, ¿podrían darme una de esas galletas? -

\- yo, yo...-

Las gemelas levantaron las manos para reclamar el turno, mientras Lincoln estaba disfrutando de las galletas, Lynn estaba despertando de un sueño de mediodía, sentía su cuerpo pesado y un fuerte dolor en la espalda de todo el tiempo que había estado recostada, abrió sus ojos topándose con el sr. Bun-bun junto a ella, giro sobre si misma dándole la espalda para ver el resto de las cosas de Lincoln, tenía marcada unas grandes ojeras junto con unos ojos rojos.

Cada vez que su mirada pasaba por la ropa de Lincoln, se cubría cada vez más con las cobijas hasta que se volvió una gran bola, se podía ver escuchar como respiraba de forma irregular, todo esto era visto desde por un joven de cabello blanco y vestimentas llamativas, estaba colgado de cabeza con la mitad de su cuerpo en el techo, se levantó para quedar sentado en la orilla para mirar al horizonte.

\- creo que llegue en un mal momento, no pensé que fuera a quedarse toda la noche en mi habitación… quiero decir su habitación, bueno la cama de mi otro "yo"… – se rasco la cabeza – rayos odio viajar a dimensiones paralelas, son confusas, será mejor no llamar la atención... -

\- ¡HEY TU BANDALO, BAJA DE AHI O LLAMARE A LA POLICIA! -

Giro hacia abajo para ver que el vecino amenazarlo con un rastrillo mientras gritaba desde el patio de su casa. muy apenas conteniendo la risa al verlo, el joven golpeo su frente mientras soltaba una simple carcajada, mantuvo su mano sobre sus ojos sin lograr ocultar las lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

\- rayos... enserio que no se le escapa nada Sr. Grousse – limpiando sus ojos – será mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue la policía -

Se balanceo hacia atrás para rodar sobre su espalda cayendo al segundo tejaban sobre las planta de los pies, con un impulso salto estirando sus manos hacia el frente tomado una de las ramas del árbol, se columpio cayendo en la cera como todo un gimnasta, se puso la capucha y comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás, pronto comenzó a recorrer por los callejones, pasando por los arbustos y todos los puntos ciegos que la gente pasa por alto, nadie se percataba de su presencia salvo cuando se veía forzado a salir ante el público.

Su avance era muy rápido pese que en ocasiones mostraba molestias al caminar, solo se detenía en ocasiones que se topaba con lugares que eran populares entre los chicos, tienda comics, Arcades, pista de patinaje, restaurante de comida rápida, etc.… tras un par de horas ya se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad en el terreno de la antigua mansión abandonada.

Entro sin problemas por la entrada principal, camino con cuidado evitando los agujeros del suelo, tas subir las escaleras entro a una de las habitaciones que era un dormitorio, una vez dentro busco con la mirada dando con un espejo roto, de una de los estuches de su cinturón saco un trozo de tiza azul con la cual comenzó a dibujar extraños símbolos en el marco terminando con una flor de loto en el centro, por último paso su mano por encima de los símbolos causando que estos comenzaran a brillar.

\- abuelo, ¿abuelo estas ahí? Soy yo Lincoln -

\- ¿Lincoln, cual Lincoln? - una voz salió de los dibujos

\- ya sabes, Lincoln Loud –

\- conozco demasiados Lincolns… -

\- dios, Lincoln Marie Loud Ibuki, ¿tu nieto recuerdas? – escuchando una pequeña risa

\- claro, solo jugaba, sabes que me encanta escuchar sus nombres completos –

\- tienes gustos muy raros sabes -

\- tal vez, pero sabes por que es importante ese apellido, así que complace el capricho de este viejo, ¿y? me dirás que es lo que te motivo a llamar a tu abuelo –

\- Madness… - dio un fuerte pisotón - ¡el muy desgraciado me mando a una dimensión paralela! – comenzó a respirar fuerte

\- calma, sabes cómo es tu hermano, no por nada fue un villano en su mundo –

\- pero eso no le da excusa de mandarme fuera de mi hogar – comenzó a frotar su frente – esto no hubiera pasado si Silver hubiera sido mi maestro, incluso Yari hubiera sido mejor opción –

\- ¿eso crees? Yo pienso que Madness fue la elección indicada –

\- abuelo, sabes que te respeto, pero no ha hecho nada más que torturarme por varios años –

\- entiendo tu dolor, pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay mejor opción que él, de no ser por Madness, tanto Silver como Yari no serían lo que son ahora… -

\- lo sé, lo sé, tiempos difíciles hacen grandes hombres – lanzo un suspiro – Madness es una fuerza del caos, si sobrevivo a él, sobreviviré a lo que sea, lo sé, pero… él se metió con mis hermanas y todos saben que eso me molesta -

\- Lincoln, tu mejor que nadie debería saber que hay veces que la familia siempre vela por el bienestar de los otros, aun cuando esto significa ser el malo del cuento, Madness es de los que actúan por un propósito mayor, si él te envió a esa dimensión, no creo que sea solo por molestar, tiene algún propósito –

\- odio cuando te pones filosófico conmigo… así no puedo discutirte nada – cruzo sus brazos – propósito o no, no puedo permanecer en esta dimisión, tengo que regresar con mis hermanas, podrías abrir… -

\- no -

\- perdón, ¿Cómo que no? –

\- no abriré un portal para que regreses –

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué? –

\- antes de salir una misión, Madness me pidió que ninguno del Clan te ayudara a regresar a tu mundo, dijo que era parte de su pelea y parte del trato que hizo con tu hermana, así que a no ser que un fragmento de Ahbalam este ene se mundo, no pienso intervenir –

\- no puede ser, hablas enserio, ya usé lo último de la magia de mi cuerpo para realizar el circulo de llamado, tardare por lo menos un año en reunir la magia necesaria para abrir un portal por mi propia cuenta –

\- lo siento, pero por tu bien, todavía no te has ganado tu emblema, tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para que reflexiones sobre lo que es ser un Ibuki, así que, te deseo lo mejor mi pequeño –

\- espera, abuelo, ¡ABUELO! –

Las marcas en el espejo dejaron de brillar mientras se esparcían en el aire como polvo, Lincoln de forma lenta se fue inclinando hacia atrás hasta dejarse caer para sentarse en el suelo, respiro profundamente antes de recostarse en el suelo por completo, se quedó mirando el techo por un tiempo sin decir nada.

 **\- ok, tenía tiempo que no les hablaba chicos –** mirándonos de frente – **pero creo que ustedes son mis únicos aliados en esta situación, si tienen alguna idea de que es lo que puedo hacer sería bueno que me lo hicieran saber, descuiden, aunque me duela admitirlo, Madness me enseño como escucharlos, díganme sus ideas, por mientras, descansarse un rato… yo les recomiendo que cambien la escena, no querrán ver mi terror nocturno…-**

Lincoln cerro los ojos mientras su respiración bajaba hasta el punto en el que comenzó a roncar, quedó atrapado en un sueño profundo, era tal que no se percató que cerca de él se acercó una figura traslucida, no tenía forma más allá de la humanoide, pero carecía de cualquier rasgo humano, este se acercó hacia Lincoln mientras arrastraba una manta blanca, lo cubrió mientras fue tomando distancia, en cierto punto, Lincoln era ahora el que se volvía traslucido, la figura se mantenía mientras que otras figuras comenzaron a aparecer junto a ella.

Pronto Lincoln había desaparecido, el aspecto de la mansión también había cambiada, estaba en ruinas donde parte del techo estaba destruido, así como unas cuantas habitaciones, junto a la figura se encontraba la Lucy de 17 años, sostenía una esfera de cristal mientras que Lisa estaba monitoreando una de sus tantas maquinas que Lana, Luna y Lynn estaba montando en la habitación de la mansión.

\- el espíritu dice que Lincoln está descansando en este momento – Lucy miro a Lisa – al parecer no corre ningún peligro, tan solo está cansado –

\- aunque no me alienta la idea de ushar el mishmíshimo dada shu poca validez shientífica – revisando el monitor – concuerdo que el patrón molecular de Lincoln she encuentra en eshta área, al parecer en eshte punto la convergenshia de las dimenshiones es más shercana –

\- en cristiano Lisa – Lynn dejo caer una maquina

\- que por aquí podremos traer Lincoln de vuelta – respondió Lucy

\- le pregunte a Lisa, no a ti -

\- entonces te sugiero que amplíes tu vocabulario, hay unas cosas llamadas libros, intenta abrir uno para variar… -

Lynn camino hasta donde estaba Lucy para tomarla del cuello de su ropa y alzarla, el movimiento provoco que Lucy tirara su esfera de cristal, al cruzar miradas una con la otra, se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de tensión en el aire, Lucy sujeto las muñecas de Lynn para ejercer fuerza, aun con la molestia, seguían alzándola.

\- escúchame, te he perdonado muchas cosas, pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya –

\- "Perdón" es una palabra que rara vez pronuncias, dudo mucho que conozcas su verdadero concepto, así como el significado de "Amor Verdadero"-

\- Sigues con eso – comenzó a sacudirla – entiende que eso es enfermizo, ¡es incesto! Es nuestro hermano, ¿Qué estas mal de la cabeza? –

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! –

A la habitación entro Lori seguida por el resto de las hermanas Loud, al verla Lynn soltó a Lucy empujándola lejos de ella, por la inercia del movimiento, ella cayó al suelo muy cerca donde estaba su esfera de cristal.

\- Literalmente estoy harta de sus peleas, ya tenemos suficiente con el problema entre manos como para que ustedes comiencen otro – las miro a ambas – somos familia por dios, solo nos tenemos a nosotros, así que compórtense de una vez –

\- comportarse… - Lucy comenzó a susurra -comportarse, comportarse, comportarse, ¡ya no aguanto eso! - comenzó a gritar - ¡¿Por qué tengo que "comportarme" según la sociedad?! – su mirada se volvió fría – ya no lo soporto, este amor me carcome, destroza mi alma día con día… –

\- Lucy cálmate, no sabes lo que estás diciendo –

\- ¡cállate! – se puso de pie – claro que se lo que estoy diciendo, digo lo que ustedes no quieren decir, ¡Amo a Lincoln! ¡Lo amo con locura! ¡estoy podridamente enamorada de Lincoln! – comenzó a apretar su pecho – por eso hice un contrato don ese demonio, el borrar el lazo de sangre que hay entre nosotros, entonces podremos estar juntos, no permitiré que nadie me lo arrebate, ni siquiera ustedes -

Lucy tomo su esfera de cristal y camino hacia la puerta empujando a quienes estuviera en su camino, todas se quedaron mirando como Lucy salía de la mansión en dirección de la ciudad, Lori le dio una señal con la mirada a Luan, al captarla ella también salió corriendo detrás de su hermana menor, mientras tanto Lori camino hacia Lynn que estaba apretando sus manos tan fuertes que comenzó a lastimarse a si misma enterrándose las uñas en la piel, se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de su hermana mayor.

\- calma Lynn, no te lastimes más –

\- pero… - le brotaron lagrimas – ¿por que ella… porque ella si puede sentir eso? – levanto la mirada – este sentimiento está mal… ¿verdad?, está mal… -

\- Lynn –

\- entonces, ¿Por qué tengo tanta envidia? ¿Por qué tengo celos cada vez que esta con Lincoln? No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo –

Lynn abrazo a su hermana mayor mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho, Lori se limitó en abrazarla intentando consolarla. Bajando por la colina, Lucy comenzó a caminar por los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue Royal Wood, muchas de las casas estaban abandonadas, destruidas o los cimientos de lo que alguna vez fueron, se podía apreciar una en ciertas ocasiones los restos de personas que tenían años de haber muerto.

\- deja de seguirme Luan quiero estar sola –

\- por favor Lucy, no le des la espalda a tu guarda, jajajaja ¿entiende? Guarda-espalda -

\- piensas que el humor distraerá mi atención a la cruda realidad a la que me estoy enfrentando –

\- oh vamos, una sonrisa no agrietara tu cara –

\- tan solo déjame sola –

\- Lucy… - lanzo un suspiro – sabes que no lo hare –

\- ¿por que? – de detuvo de improvisto – ¿por qué somos familia? –

\- no, porque estamos enamoradas del mismo hombre –

Lucy giro para ver de frente a su hermana mayor, esta le estaba sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

\- como dijiste Lucy, todas compartimos el mismo sentimiento por Lincoln desde que logro regresar de su entrenamiento infernal –

\- en ese caso… -

\- ¡no es tan fácil! – alzo su voz un poco – Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lily y tu tuvieron la suerte de ver a un desconocido que crecía con ustedes, pero nosotras… nosotras vimos como llego a la casa, lo vimos crecer, para nosotras es más complicado borrar esos sentimientos de culpa al saber que nos enamoramos de nuestro hermano menor –

\- pero mi amor… -

\- nuestro amor esta igual de podrido – la interrumpió - a ti te carcome las ansias, a nosotras la culpa, pero nuestro amor es igual de enfermizo… - camino hasta quedar a un lado suyo – si lo que dijiste es verdad, si realmente desaparecerá los lazos sanguíneos, creme que la primera a la que tendrás que vencer es a mi –

\- ¿es una declaración de guerra? – mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados

\- tómalo como quieras – devolviéndole la mirada – a diferencia tuya, yo no tengo un rol fijo en este mundo, si puedo serle de utilidad, si mi existencia es necesitada… - acerco su rostro a la de su hermana – no me importa ser la amante de mi hermano menor –

En el instante que ambas tenían la fija en los ojos de la otra, se pudo sentir una gran sed de sangre por parte de ambas, Lucy deslizo su mano por el listón que tenía atado en su cintura, del reverso saco parte de lo que aprecia ser un alambre de acero muy fino, Luan amplio su sonrisa mientras se escuchaba el chasquido eléctrico ente ambas, con solo bajar la mirada, Lucy noto que Luan tenía la palma de su mano a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, en ella se podía ver un aparato de toques de los que acostumbran los comediantes, pero este tenía un par de dientes donde se podía ver el arco de electricidad tan claro como el día.

\- tienes que estar muy segura de tu siguiente movimiento – recupero la atención de Lucy – papá y mamá siempre nos dijeron que teníamos que compartir, las peleas siempre terminaban mal, todavía recuerdas el protocolo no es ¿verdad? -

\- mis encantos no perderán contra nadie – guardando el hilo – si tu existencia se puede limitar a la relación de "amante" no tengo problema, pero el título de "esposa" me pertenece a mi -

\- dejemos que Lincoln decida los títulos – retirando la mano - ¿y…? ¿Cómo piensas superar las máquinas de Lisa? –

\- regresemos a nuestra antigua casa, realizare un ritual para abrir un portal he ir por nuestro amado Lincoln -


	7. Chapter 7

Podemos ver como Clyde está conduciendo su bicicleta doble, estaba vistiendo su conjunto de cazador de fantasmas con todos los artículos de colección, estaba llegando a las afueras de la ciudad donde se podía ver una gran multitud reunida alrededor de la mansión abandonada, se encontraban distintas camionetas con equipo de grabación, antenas de trasmisión y una pantalla plasma la cual trasmitía en vivo desde el interior donde se podían escuchar gritos desgarradores. Clyde bajo de la bicicleta sacando su radio portátil.

\- aquí Clyde, reportando que estoy en el punto de encuentro – se rasco la cabeza – no lo sé compañero, no creo que sea justo que yo esté aquí mientras estas en el hospital -

\- bromeas, Hunter Spector está en la ciudad, tal vez no se repita esta oportunidad, solo consigue que te autografié algo para mi también-

\- descuida, traigo doble de todo para que podamos compartir – inflando su pecho – cumpliré esta misión con todos los honores, cambio y fuera -

Clyde guardo la radio en el estuche de su cinturón y fue al frente de la multitud, había una valla de contención que muy apenas le dejaba ver la pantalla donde se podía ver el interior de la mansión. Hunter Spector estaba contando la historia de la casa embrujada mientras que en el cuadro de la cámara se vio como la puerta del pasillo se abría y cerraba de golpe, al percatarse de esto fue a la habitación para confrontar lo que estuviera dentro, pero al entrar a la habitación no encontró a nadie, tan solo una manta blanca en el suelo.

Todos estaban al pendiente de lo que trasmitía la pantalla que no notaron la presencia de alguien entrando a una de las camionetas de trasmisión, cerró la puerta mientras tomaba asiento para recargar su espalda en una de las ventanas.

 **-** rayos... **-** haciendo presión en uno de sus costados – uno no puede dormir sin que lo confundan con un espectro **–** se nos quedó mirando - **menos ahora que mis hermanas están se pueden lastimar una a la otra –** lanzo un suspiro **– crees que no me lo han dicho, simplemente no puedo, son mis hermanas, dejando la parte de que no saben compartir como punto y aparte, me preocupa más que lisa fracase al abrir el portal, según el abuelo no es algo fácil…** -

Lincoln se puso de pie, para caminar hacia los monitores del centro de control para comenzar a presionar distintos botones, los canales comenzaron a cambiar sin alterar la trasmisión principal, contemplo la palma de su mano que tenía sobre su torso y esta tenía manchas de sangre, rio de forma forzada.

 **\- puede que tengas razón, no eres tan gracioso como Luan, además, con Madness no hay nada claro, su existencia es un acertijo, y si, Yari no habría sido mejor opción, con el como maestro es posible que ya me hubiera acostado con todas mis hermanas... –** se contrajo al sentir el dolor **\- en cuanto a lo de la catástrofe… -** miro molesto los monitores – **por más que quiera, un Ibuki no puede intervenir a gran escala en otro universo, no importa cuánto quiera –** apretando sus manos **-** **aunque la idea de ver a alguien no es mala, necesito a alguien que sirva de contacto con el exterior, alguien que pueda ayudarme a regresar, una persona en la que pueda confiar en situaciones así –** contemplando la fecha del día de hoy- **solo espero llegar a tiempo… -**

La mirada de Lincoln estaba postrada en el programa de "¡ARGH!", de repente la nada cambiaron el programa por el "El Bote del Amor".

\- ¡Lori! - grito Lincoln – ¡estaba viendo eso! -

Lincoln contemplo a su hermana mayor recostada a largo del sillón del hospital mientras tenía el celular en la mano, aparto la mirada un momento para ver su pequeño hermano en la cama.

\- estoy aburrida de ver esas cosas de fantasmas, luego no duermes en la noche -

\- eso no es verdad -

En ese momento Lori mostro la pantalla de su celular a Lincoln mientras presionaba un botón, se comenzó a reproducir un video en donde se podía ver a Lincoln gritando y llorando en la noche.

\- esto ira directo al internet, al menos así puedo entretenerme un rato -

\- ¡Lori! - lanzando un suspiro – si tanto te molesta estar aquí, porque no regresas a la casa -

\- olvídalo, no me iré hasta que te den de alta y así no me puedan culpar de que no te cuido -

\- bueno, al menos podrías llamar a una enfermera... -

\- ¡¿por que?! - se levantó de un brinco – ¿te duele algo? ¿sientes frio? ¿se abrió alguna herida? ¿sientes metal en la boca? - mientras se acercaba a la cama para presionar el botón de llamado.

\- ¿que? Nooooo – retirándose un poco de su hermana – necesito hacer mis necesidades -

Cuando Lincoln dijo eso, Lori retrocedió mientras se ruborizaba un poco, después de procesar la información hizo una expresión de asco, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación junto cuando la enfermera estaba entrando, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos deteniéndose en una de las maquinas expedidoras, busco en sus bolcillos y tras sacar una moneda la introdujo, recogió la barra de chocolate antes de recargarse en la pared y comenzar a comerla, cuando estaba por la mitad, su teléfono notifico que recibió un mensaje, al revisarlo se trataba de un mensaje de Lynn.

" **cómo sigue Lincoln? (:'C)"**

" **está bien"**

" **dile que mejore pronto"**

" **dile tú misma, literalmente no has puesto un pie en el hospital (:C)"**

" **bromeas, es de mala suerte ir a un hospital si no lo necesitas... aquí estoy bien"**

" **OMG... has lo que quieras"**

" **(:'C)(:'C)(:'C)(:'C)(:'C)(:'C)"**

Lynn dejo su celular dentro de su acostumbrada maleta de béisbol, se le quedo viendo un tiempo antes de sentir como tocaban su hombro, giro para encontrarse con su amiga Polly.

\- ¿estás bien Loud? - cruzando los brazos – con esa no conseguirás hacer una buena jugada -

\- lo siento Polly, ando algo distraída -

\- vamos, tú me convenciste de entrar a tu equipo esta temporada, prometiste mostrarme como mejorar mi carrera para el patinaje -

\- lo se, perdona es que mi hermano está en el hospital y no logro concentrarme del todo -

\- vamos, como sueles decirnos, ¿quieres ser la alcaldesa de ciudad perdedora? -

\- no – molestándose – ¿eso jamás!

\- en ese caso demuestra de lo que estas hecho chica -

Lynn dejo escapar un fuerte rugido antes de salir, comenzó a abanicar con siete bates para calentar los músculos, tras varias repeticiones, dejo caer los bates manteniendo el que pensaba usar, mientras tomaba su posición en la caja de bateo, el resto de su familia la estaban alentando para que diera lo mejor, todas estaban animando menos Lisa que estaba en una esquina revisando su monitor portátil.

Los datos mostraban dos puntos en el mapa, mostraba a dos sujetos con las mismas heridas, la diferencia empezaba en que uno mostraba una recuperación más rápida, sin mencionar que uno estaba estático mientras que el otro se movía a una gran velocidad, sin quitar la mirada del monitor, comenzó a bajar las gradas llamando la atención de su padre.

\- ¿adónde vas Lisa? -

\- regresare al vehículo familiar, no tardare mucho -

\- seguro, nada más ten cuidado -

Cuando Lisa comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que esta junto a la caja de bateo, Lynn se distrajo con su hermana, solo alcanzo a escuchar su nombre antes de sentir un fuerte impacto en la cabeza, fue perdiendo lucidez mientras miraba como todos se juntaban a su alrededor, el zumbido en su cabeza hacia imposible oír lo que le decían, pronto cerro los ojos quedando en la oscuridad, el dolor fue cambiando de la cabeza a sus ojos, con lentitud fue abriendo sus parpados para notar que estaba en el interior de la enfermería de Vanzilla.

Se levanto de golpe solo para asustar a Luna que estaba en una silla junto a ella, Lynn contemplo a su hermana en el suelo antes de darse cuenta de que tenía una sonda conectada en su brazo.

\- chica, tienes que ser menos intensa al despertar – levantándose junto a la silla

\- ¿que paso? – mirando su brazo – ¿porque estoy aquí?

\- Lisa uso un tranquilizante para detener tu llanto, Lana y yo te trajimos en lo que te despertabas –

\- maldita Lisa, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? – frotando sus ojos

\- cerca de un día, ya casi terminamos los preparativos para intentar traer de regreso a Lincoln…-

\- ya veo… - bajando la mirada

\- ¿pasa algo?, no te ves feliz por la noticia -

\- Luna... que tal si lo que dice Lucy es verdad – comenzó a apretar las sabanas – ¿que pasaría...? ¿que pasaría si Lincoln dejara de ser nuestro hermano? -

\- no lo sé Sis, las cosas se volvieron muy locas desde que aparecieron esos demonios – tomo asiento – algo cambio en nuestro Bro cuando regreso -

\- todas lo notamos – levanto sus rodillas para abrazarlas – quisiera que mama y papa estuvieran aquí, ellos sabrían que decirnos -

\- tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras -

Luna se sentó en la cama para poder abrazar a Lynn, mientras ellas estaban consolándose una a la otra, Lola las contemplaba a través del espacio de la puerta entre abierta, lanzo un suspiro mientras comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, llego al hangar de Vanzilla, miro con la vista encontrando a Lana trabajando en la motocicleta, tenía el motor des montado facilitándole usar el soplete sobre el marco de la moto.

\- ¿no habías reparado ya esa cosa? – parándose junto a un gabinete de herramientas

\- lo hice, pero quiero reforzarla – apagando el soplete – siento que Lincoln la necesitara cuando regrese a casa-

\- si es que regresa – se apoyó en el gabinete

\- no digas eso, Lincoln regresara... - levantándose la careta de soldar

\- ¿pero que hará después de que regrese? - cruzo mirada con su hermana – accidentalmente a propósito escuche lo que Lincoln le dijo a Lynn antes de que saliera a pelear con ese asqueroso ser -

\- sabes que no debes espiar conversaciones de la familia – frunciendo el ceño

\- ese mi trabajo recuerdas, de no ser por mí, jamás habíamos descubierto la localización de barias bases – se acomodó el cabello- en fin, el caso es que el admitió que siente algo por todas nosotras y que también nosotros sentimos algo por él, si pasa lo que ese demonio dijo, entonces ya no habría motivo para que... -

\- ¡espera un momento rubia! – poniéndose de pie dejando caer la careta– es de Lincoln de quien hablamos, nuestro hermano... -

\- lo sé, lo sé, tan solo soy realista, mi belleza no durara para siempre y no veo tan factible el que encontremos a alguien tan bueno como Lincoln en este país de mierda -

\- eso no lo sabemos – tomando su gorra roja y la estrujo – puede que encontremos a alguien... igual de bueno -

\- por favor Lana, realmente piensas que todavía quede algo rescatable en país muerto – coloco sus manos en su busto – además, no te gustaría que tu primera vez sea con alguien que amas -

\- yo... si, pero... quiero decir... ¿que no está mal eso? -

\- pero puede que tengamos una oportunidad, Lana – la sujeto de los hombros – por mucho eres mi hermana más cercana, si hay una oportunidad de estar con Lincoln, prefiero compartirlo contigo que no tenerlo, somos gemelas y sabemos lo que siente la otra, ¿entonces que me dices? -

\- yo... - se puso su gorra sin soltarla - ¿tu realmente piensas que tenemos oportunidad? -

\- por supuesto, después todo, la fantasía de todo hombre es tener un par de gemelas en la cama – la abrazo por encima de su hombro – tu despreocúpate, con nuestros encantos combinados seguro que caerá a nuestros pies -

\- es demasiado vergonzoso de tan solo pensarlo – se cubrió el rostro con la gorra – pero me apunto -

\- sabía que entenderías, iré a preparar todo, tu regresa a hacer lo que hacías, tenemos que mantener las apariencias para poder dar nuestro golpe sin que intervengan las demás, entiendes – guiñándole el ojo

\- entiendo, guardare el secreto – se descubrió para sonreírle a su hermana

\- bien, hay tanto por hacer, te veré luego -

Lola salió del hangar dando pequeños saltos mientras sonreía, al ver que su hermana salir por, cuando se inclinó para tomar la careta de soldar, noto su reflejo en una lámina de acero recargada en la pared, examino su cuerpo con la mirada mientras posaba para marcar sus curvas, termino con sus manos en su busto el cual cabía apretó de forma sutil, con una sonrisa se la coloco la careta y continuo su trabajo en la motocicleta. Lola caminaba de manera alegro por el pasillo, estaba tan distraída por sus pensamientos que no se percató que Leni paso a un lado de ella con una chaqueta roja entre los brazos, estaba tarareando mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Lincoln.

Cuando extendió su mano para abrirla, noto que esta estaba entre abierta, se quedó pensando un momento antes de levantar sus hombros y continuar como si nada, entro a la habitación encendiendo la luz para darse una sorpresa, se percató que alguien estaba deba de las sabanas, inhalando de felicidad dio un salto a la cama para abrazar a la persona.

\- ¡Linkie regresaste! - mientras tallaba su mejilla en la sabana

\- ¡Leni, espera! - destapándose – ¡soy yo, soy Lily! -

\- ¿Lily? - se parándose – ¿que haces aquí con Lincoln? -

\- no Leni, era yo la que estaba dormida bajo las sabanas – tomo la almohada – el todavía no regresa -

Al ver a su pequeña hermana, noto que estaba usando una de las camisas de Lincoln como piyama, la almohada la abrazaba acercando su rostro a ella y respirando fuerte. Leni se quedó inmóvil por un tiempo, Lily la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, desvió la mirada a la chaqueta roja que tenía Leni, abrazo más fuerte la almohada cuando Leni volvió a gritar.

\- es verdad, se me olvido de que me tocaba lavar la ropa – tomando los hombros de Lily - estas usando la ropa de Lincoln porque ya no tienes ropa limpia, perdóname -

\- ¿de que hablas? - levantando una ceja - no, claro que no Leni, no es eso, tan solo... - olfateo la manga de la camisa – el aroma de Lincoln me tranquiliza, siempre vengo cuando no puedo dormir, ¿está mal? -

\- oooh, claro que no, yo también tengo algo de Lincoln que me ayuda sentirme segura en las noches – tomando la chaqueta – es como si el me cuidara en todo momento -

\- ¡verdad! - tomando la mano de su hermana – no es nada raro ni malo, aun así… aun así, Lori no me deja estar con Lincoln cuando yo quiero, yo solo quería que siguiera jugando conmigo como siempre… incluso más de lo usual - sonrojándose

\- seguro que Lori tiene una buena razón, me pregunto por no te dejara... - sacando su teléfono – deja le pregunto a ella -

\- ¡espera Leni! – bajo el teléfono con su mano – no la molestes, en vez de eso, puedo hacerte una pregunta –

\- espera, no estoy preparada, no estudie nada – sujetando sus mejillas -

\- ¿Qué? - sacudió su cabeza - no, Leni, no es una prueba ni nada, tan solo quería saber si, bueno… ¿tú quieres a Lincoln? -

\- claro que lo quiero, ¿tu no? -

\- yo lo quiero mucho, tanto, tanto, tanto… – apretando su cara en la almeada- tanto que me gustaría ser su novia – cruzo miradas - ¿está mal que él y yo seamos novios? -

\- claro que no – le sonrió sin preocupación

\- ¿enserio? -

\- por supuesto, pero no sé si pueda tener dos novias – rasco su cabeza

\- ¿dos novias? -

\- claro, él y yo somos novios – miro al vacío – pero creo que a Lincoln se le olvido -

\- ¡¿ustedes dos son novios?! - tomo a Leni por los hombros mientras la sacudía- ¡¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por que?! -

\- yo tenía 12 y el 7 – junto su mano a la altura del pecho – era tan dulce, al principio no quería por miedo a mis piojos de niña, pero luego acepto, nos tomábamos la mano, tomábamos del mismo cartón de jugo, incluso nos sentábamos juntos en el mismo columpio -

\- ¿enserio? Pero ¿por que dices que se le olvido que eran novios? -

\- no sé, un día me dijo que ya no podía "jugar a la casita" conmigo y nos distanciamos, me imagine que quería un tiempo a solas para conocer a otras personas antes de continuar con nuestro noviazgo -

\- ya veo, entonces, ¿tú no ves mal que quiera ser su novia? -

\- por supuesto que no, es bueno compartir, aunque técnicamente nunca terminamos así que no dejamos de ser novios, pero claro, ambas podemos ser sus novias, ¿que te parece? -

\- bueno yo... - escucho el sonido de una bocina

 ***Atención chicas, Lisa está a punto de terminar los preparativos, quiero que todas estén listas y preparadas dar inicio al rescate de Lincoln***

la trasmisión atravesó de los alto parlantes de Vanzilla termino cuando Lori termino cuando bloqueo la pantalla de su teléfono celular, lo guardo en el interior de su bolsillo mientras contemplaba el aparato de Lisa. Una plataforma un anillo mecánico el cual contenía una especie de líquido plateado, Lisa estaba frente al tablero de control ingresando una serie de número.

\- sholo falta ingreshar la frecuenshia molecular de nueshtro plano dimenshional para que la computadora ushe el algoritmo que cree para encontrar a nuestro Lincoln -

\- literalmente solo escuche que ya casi recuperamos a Lincoln – cruzando brazos – y eso me basta, hay que traerlo de vuelta antes de que todo regrese a la normalidad -

\- estoy en deshacuerdo -

\- ¿disculpa? ¿tienes alguna queja? -

\- varias de hecho – dejo el tablero tras presionar un botón rojo – no sholo estamos al borde del fratrishidio mashivo, estoy comenshando a cuestionar tu pueshto como líder de esta familia – giro para ver a Lori de frente – no sholo tu inefishienshia al sheparar la logia de lo emoshional hashe que shedas ante la preshencian de Lincoln, si no que tu falta de carácter a provocado que una de noshotros ocashionara una guerra interna que a estas alturas todas deben eshtar creando alianshas para la nueva realidad -

\- no me gusta lo que estoy entendiendo – dando pasos hacia ella – ¿supongo que tu podrías hacerlo mejor? -

\- negatorio – ajustando sus gafas – peshe a eshtar calificada en habilidades e inteligencia, mi carishma y autoridad shon más bajas que las tuyas, aun cuando tenga una relación afectiva con todas ushtedes, mi único objetivo es traer al verdadero líder de esta "familia" -

\- al menos tienes consiente de tu lugar – lanzo un fuerte suspiro – mientras podamos traerlo de regreso, piensa lo que quieras, ya hablaremos de este tema después, enfoquémonos en Lincoln -

\- deshcuida, esho hare, tan sholo te notifico que eshpero el trato realishado por Lushy se cumpla para poder obtener el ADN de Lincoln para crear mi propio espéshimen -

\- ¿Que rayos acabas de decir? - entrecerrando los ojos

\- como dirían en las calles "tener shu hijo" -

\- para ser la más lista estas diciendo cosas estúpidas -

\- te doy la rashón, pero ya que la evidencia shustenta que ese sher extradimencional es capaz de alterar la realidad de las cosas, da la oportunidad única de crear una deshendenshia shin rieshgos genéticos -

\- no empieces tú también, suficiente tenía con la obsesión de Lucy como para soportar esto - frotando el tabique de la nariz – literalmente no es posible, él es nuestro hermano, por más que quieran simplemente no se puede -

\- hashe no más de dos días, vivos como Lincoln she enfrentaba monshtruos que deshaparecieron por arte de "magia", esho no es poshible, pero adivina que, ¡aun shi shucedió! - le dio la espalda – aun cuando me trague mi orgullo, confió en que por arte de magia Lincoln deje de sher nuestro hermano y pueda cupular con él – se dirigió a hacia el tablero – ahora shi me dishculpas tengo que traer de vuelta a Lincoln -

\- bien, si esas tenemos, me asegurare de que ninguna de ustedes cometa una estupidez -

Lori se retiró de la habitación dejando a Lisa sola, esta solo miro por encima de su hombro para dejar escapar un suspiro, su cuerpo se relajó así como también un ligero temblor en sus piernas, al ver la cama junto al portal, se recostó en ella cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo, de repente escucho el sonido de una alarma, cuando despertó noto que estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta familiar, en la parte de la cajuela donde debería estar la llanta de repuesto se encontraba un pequeño laboratorio eléctrico, tenía un cautín en la mano y en la otra el monitor con la tapa retirada.

Tallo sus ojos mientras bostezaba antes de regresar a soldar los distintos puntos de la tarjeta de circuito sin percatarse que alguien estaba entrando por la puerta del conductor, cuando escucho que la puerta se cerró, se asomó para ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos casi salían de sus orbitas al darse cuenta que se trataba de tres ladrones, de una complexión musculosa, no se podía ver el rostro debido a los pasa montañas, lo único que se podía apreciar era que uno era caucásico y los otros de piel morena.

\- listo – dándole marcha a la van – hora de irnos -

\- menos mal – arrojando una maleta a su compañero atrás – ahora podremos gastar estos millones -

Arrancaron el vehículo lo más rápido posible saliendo del estacionamiento del parque, la inercia provoco que lisa cayera de espaldas, como pudo se levantó para ver por encima del asiento para confirmar que en la maleta se encontraba una gran cantidad de dinero, de la nada su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, se escondió mientras contestaba la llamada.

\- Sis, ¿dónde estás? El partido ya va a terminar -

\- Luna, escucha con mucha atención, unos malhechores han hurtado el vehículo familiar y me encuentro en el, por favor llama a la policía, nuestra ubicación es... -

En ese ese momento tomaron el teléfono de Lisa, ella miro hacia arriba notando que uno de los sujetos lo había tomado, se recostó en suelo mientras se contraía, vio como con una sola mano aplastaron su celular sin esfuerzo alguno.

\- hermano creo que ya tenemos nuestro seguro contra polizontes – tomando a Lisa del cabello – tenemos una pequeña rehén -

\- la suerte nos sonríe – mirando por el retrovisor

\- ¡suéltame! -

lisa estaba sujetando la mano del sujeto para intentar mitigar el dolor donde era elevada en el aire, el sujeto se recargo en la puerta de la puerta riendo al ver la cara de sufrimiento, el conductor miraba por el retrovisor lo que sucedía en la parte trasera hasta que el sonido constante de un claxon le hizo girar la mirada, aun con el pasamontaña, su cara reflejo un terror autentico.

En escasos segundos vio como un motociclista se dirigía directamente hacia ellos, un golpe sacudió la van, el sonido del metal doblándose fue tan fuerte como un trueno, la van recorrió sobre dos ruedas antes caer de nuevo al camino, mientras intentaba recuperar el control, el cristal que estaba detrás del ladrón que sujetaba a Lisa se rompió tras el paso de una mano, tomándolo del cuello, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió volando por la ventana estrellándose en el aparador de una tienda de ropa. Lisa cayo en el asiento mientras que los ladrones miraban como un joven estaba colgado por el costado contrario donde fue el impacto.

\- ¿que diablos pasa? -

\- ¡vehículo equivocado! – dijo el joven

Lisa levanto la mirada notando la apariencia del joven, camisa blanca, chaleco negro con capucha y un cubrebocas del mismo tono, sus manos estaban vendadas por completo, pero aun así se sujetaba sin problemas. El conductor intento sacudir la van para deshacerse del estorbo, en varias ocasiones impactaba contra otros autos, pero fue inútil, con la misma inercia del movimiento se empujó para que dar en el techo, escucharon como el metal rechinaba donde él se movía.

De igual manera que al principio rompió la ventada y con el mismo impulso tomo al segundo ladrón lanzándolo al pavimento donde reboto impactando contra el frente de un carro que venía en sentido contrario. Desesperado por librarse de la molestia, freno el carro de golpe, la inercia provoco que el joven cayera de frente a la van, rodo unos cuantos metros antes de poder levantarse.

Al tenerlo de frente, piso el acelerador a fondo provocando que las llantas traseras patinaran antes arrancar a toda velocidad, el joven en respuesta corrió a su encuentro saltando en el último momento, con ambos pies de frente tal patada voladora, impacto los talones contra el parabrisas sacándolo de su sitio y aplastando al ladrón contra el asiento, comenzó a dar varios golpes con el talón contra la cara del ladrón mientras sujetaba el volante evitando distintos choques.

No se detuvo hasta que lo dejo inconsciente y el vehículo se detuvo topando con un poste, Lisa se levantó mientras sujetaba su cabeza por el dolor, noto como la puerta frente a ella se abrió mostrando al joven, se arrodillo mientras estiro su mano hacia ella, por reflejo Lisa retrocedió hasta toparse con la otra puerta.

\- tranquila, solo quiero saber si estas bien -

\- no te ofendas, peshe que shalvaste mi vida, los daños colaterales que provocaste deshepciona bashtante, además, el hecho de que cubras tu identidad para nada tranquiliza mi reshiente trauma con estos malechores -

\- había olvidado lo tierna que eras antes – mientras se descubría- 9 años y no se ha perdido ese acento tan tuyo -

Tras unos cuantos minutos, la policía llego mientras trasportaba al señor y señora Loud, llegaron a donde estaba la Van, junto a ella se encontraban los tras ladrones atados contra espaldas, sentada en la cera peatonal se encontraba Lisa la cual estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, no se percató que su madre corrió hasta donde ella estaba tomándola entra sus brazos para abrazarla.

\- oh, mi pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? - recargando la cabeza en su hombro

\- shi... eshtoy bien... - apreto a su madre – lincoln... lincoln me salvo -

\- ¿Lincoln? -

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más, la pequeña Lisa rompió en llanto haciendo imposible poder dialogar con ella, desde la lejanía se podía ver como Clyde estaba observando desde la esquina de un edificio, una mano le toco el hombro, cuando giro noto que se trataba del joven que acababa de rescatar a Lisa.

\- ¿te hice esperar compañero? –

\- para nada, tan solo no puedo creer todo lo que hiciste y sin titubear – extendió sus brazos al aire – no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo viniera del futuro y sea un super héroe -

\- bueno, técnicamente soy un antihéroe según el abuelo - rascando la cabeza – sin mencionar que no tengo nada de super –

\- bueno será mejor que llevemos a mi casa para que mis padres atiendan tus heridas – sacando dos cascos – ¿seguro que ella estará bien? –

\- Lisa es la más lista que conozco en este mundo, estará bien, de eso me asegurare -


	8. Chapter 8

Royal Wood es un pueblo en ruinas, son pocas las estructuras las seguían completas, un panorama que dificultaba a la enorme base móvil pasar desapercibida, facilitando su observación a distancia por dos hombres de piel oscura, ambos portaban un uniforme verde con una boina negra, estaba en el segundo piso de una casa a medio derrumbar, uno de ellos estaba observando a través de la mira telescópica de su rifle, el otro estaba tratando de hacer funcionar la radio portátil que traía consigo.

\- maldita sea, funciona radio de porquería – golpeándola – ayer funcionaba esta mierda -

\- pues será mejor que la repares, tenemos que notificar que encontramos al demonio blanco – observo a Lori salir de la mansión – veo a una de los diez mandamientos -

\- ¿cuál de todas? - dejando la bocina de la radio para tomar un par de binoculares – espero que sea la rubia -

\- amigo, cinco de ellas son rubias – pateándole el tobillo

\- diablos, para ser blanca tiene un buen culo, ese desgraciado se lo ha de partir bien duro por las noches-

\- dudo que la llene – mientras levantaba el meñique – es un blanco después de todo, aun así, dudo que puedas tirártela -

\- bromeas, solo le muestro esta – mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna – y veras como la vuelvo mi perra -

\- como quieras, yo voy por algo más valioso – enfoco la mira telescópica hacia Vanzilla – quiero esa maldita base, estoy casi seguro que con ella podríamos mandar a la mierda a todos de la Black Force y tomar el país -

\- tu y tu obsesión por ser el jefe... - bajando los binoculares – mejor regreso a reparar el rad... -

Alcanzando a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo, giro hacia sus espaldas para ver como en la puerta se encontraba Lucy, estaba parada justo en medio del marco de la puerta con la mirada fija, el cruzar miradas, el soldado sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sin mostrar emoción alguna Lucy comenzó a correr por el pasillo para alejarse.

\- ¡maldición! - dejando caer los binoculares mientras desenfundaba su pistola – ¡es un mandamiento! -

Sin pensarlo comenzó a seguirla dejando a su compañero confundido, se levantó con el rifle en la mano para darle dar un paso hacia la puerta cuando tocaron su hombro, en cuanto giro su rostro fue rociado por un extraño gas, cubrió su cara con las manos para quitarse la irritación, comenzó a toser donde inhalo gran parte del mismo,

\- si te la pasas todo el tiempo codiciando lo ajeno – escucho en antes de sentir una corriente electrica en su mano – al final no tendrás nada y será un "shock" , jajaja ¿lo entiendes? -

El shock eléctrico ocasiono que soltara su arma y callera de rodillas por el dolor, solo alcanzo a ver el rostro de Luan antes de comenzar a reír, cada vez más fuerte, al punto que se estaba doblegando de dolor, sus risas atravesaban las paredes llegando a su compañero que estaba en la sala, apuntaba su arma hacia todos lados mientras buscaba con la mirada.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la que dio la espalda, Lucy salió de las sombras para saltar a su espalda, con un alambre muy fino rodeo su cuello, el peso lo obligo a encorvarse hacia atrás mientras soltaba su pistola para intentar evitar la asfixia, Lucy tiro con fuerza provocando que el cable comenzara a cortar la piel, se estiro para poder acercar sus labios al oído.

\- nunca meses la mujer de otro – haciendo más precio – mientras él no elija, todas somos su mujeres -

Estiro sus brazos de forma veloz y elegante, el cable se estiro hasta detenerse con el hueso de la columna, una gran cantidad de sangre salpico el suelo, Lucy dejo caer el cuerpo frente a ella como si fuera un costal, comenzó limpiar la sangre que le había caído al rostro, pudo escuchar como algo pesado bajar las escaleras, giro para ver como Luan estaba arrastrando de una de las piernas al otro soldado que seguía riéndose.

\- rayos, que fácil pierden la cabeza por ti, jajaja ¿lo entiendes? -

\- pasare por alto la gracia de tu comentario, tenemos lo que nos hacía falta – mirando al soldado que se reía - ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que muera? -

\- el gas de la risa de Lisa es más concentrado que el normal, reirá unas cuatro horas antes de un paro cardiaco -

\- bien será mejor darnos prisa si queremos dar un sacrificio vivo -

Lucy recupero su arma y comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo de su víctima al exterior, luan la siguió de cera pero se detuvo de golpe, contemplo una antigua fotografía, en ella se mostraba a una chica de 13 años, ella sonrió tomando la fotografía, Lucy vio como Luan salía de la casa con la fotografía en la mano.

\- ¿qué es eso? -

\- un recuerdo, de antes de la guerra – mostrando la imagen – una de mis mejores asistentes, me pregunto qué fue de ella –

\- pensé que la odiabas por propasarse contigo –

\- no la odie, tan solo no pude corresponder sus sentimientos, fue una lástima, tenía la mejor risa del mundo -

Lucy contemplo la imagen, una chica alta y delegada, con una piel pálida, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, con pecas y un sombreado gris en los ojos, usaba una camiseta azul con un suéter violeta atado en la cintura, una falda de cuadros negros y botas negras.

\- seguro que murió en algún campo de concentración – arrastrando el cuerpo – ¿por qué el interés? -

\- su cumpleaños hizo que Lincoln y yo nos acercáramos mas – guardo la foto en sus ropas – todavía recuerdo cuando me la tope frente de nuestra caAAaAaAsa -

Luan tropezó con una rama de árbol cayendo a un charco de lodo, solo se podía escuchar las risas del soldado que fueron desapareciendo de forma gradual, hasta que cambio por la voz de una chica, Luan sintió como le ayudaron aponerse de pie, cuando se limpió el lodo de la cara, pudo ver a la chica de la fotografía frente a ella.

Ambas estaban frente a la casa Loud, su monociclo estaba en el suelo a un lado del carrito rojo con objetos de fiestas, también había una caja de cartón la cual estaba aplastada, ambas estaban llenas del lodo del solía usar Lana.

\- Lo siento, no te quise sacarte de balance y... -

\- descuida, fue un accidente – girando para tomar su monociclo – al menos tu también estas bien – mirando a los ojos – oye, yo te conozco, fui a una de tus fiestas de cumpleaños -

\- soy Maggie, tú y tu hermano actuaron de mimos en mi cumpleaños -

\- lo sabía, jamás olvido una sonrisa, jajaja, bueno en tu caso un dramático aplauso -

\- sí, sobre eso, yo quería preguntarte, tu hermano ya no trabaja contigo, ¿verdad? -

\- fue mucho estrés para él, en "Funny Business" el ambiente es muy serio, jajaja ¿lo entiendes? -

\- en ese caso no tienes asistente y la verdad me gustaría trabajar contigo -

\- no lo sé - entrecerrando los ojos - ¿tienes experiencia previa?

\- no, pero – recogiendo la caja – pero tengo esto -

Luan miro la caja aplastada y sin pensarlo mucho la abrió, de la nada salió un pastel de crema impulsado por un resorte, la cara de Luan ahora estaba llena de betún, se limpió los ojos mientras comenzaba a reír.

\- muy bien estas contratada, te veré el fin de semana para decirte de que consistirá el trabajo - embarrando betún en la nariz de Maggie – tráete un juego de ropa extra, la necesitaras, ahora si me disculpas tengo un hospital que visitar -

Luan subió a su monociclo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el manubrio negro del carrito, Maggie la miro alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, al retirarse volvió a chocar una vez más, en esta ocasión no cayeron al suelo, tan solo perdieron el balance por un momento, Maggie volteo para percatarse que Lisa.

\- ten másh cuidado –acomodaba sus lentes

\- lo siento... -

Maggie la rodeo para salir corriendo, Lisa la ignoro mientras acomodaba la mochila que traía consigo, del reloj que tenía en su muñeca presiono un botón, de la cochera salió uno de sus robot caseros, subiendo a una compartimiento parecido a una cangurera, comenzó a recorrer la cera peatonal a una gran velocidad, en ocasiones tuvo que gritar para hacer que las personas evitaran ser atropelladas, no bajo su velocidad hasta que llego a su destino.

Bajo del robot el cual se trasformo en algo parecido a un tótem, camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa tocando con cierta fuerza, al cabo de unos segundos esta se abrió mostrando a Clyde quien seguía usando su piyama.

\- hey Lisa, me alegro de que vinieras – haciendo espacio para pasar – Lincoln no ha dormido en toda la noche -

\- te pediría que no te refieras a "él" como Lincoln... - entrando a la casa - hasta que descubramos su verdadera identidad, preferiría no usar el nombre que él nos dio – deteniendo en medio de la sala – nada nos garantiza que sea quien dice ser -

\- en eso tengo que diferir – cerrando la puerta – Lincoln y yo tenemos códigos para todos los casos, el claramente dijo el código para viajes en el tiempo -

\- admiro shu esfuerzo por catalogar todos los eshenarios poshibles, pero dudo la verashidad y falta de criterio -

\- no te molestes Clyde, ella solo cree en hechos, no testimonios -

Saliendo del baño, el Lincoln de 20 años estaba tallándose la cabeza con la toalla, tan solo traía puesto su pantalón dejando su torso descubierto, su tonalidad muscular estaba marcada casi a la perfección, al mismo tiempo se podían ver distintas cicatrices de cortes, balas y aparentes mordidas, los cristales de Lisa se empañaron cuando presencio el abdomen, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras comenzó a balbucear.

Ya solo tenía unos cuantos moretones, incluso la piel de sus brazos tenía un color rosado, dejo caer la toalla en sus hombros para comenzar a recoger su cabello en una cola de caballo, Lisa sacudió su cabeza recuperando su postura contra él mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

\- para alguien que shufrió varios hematomas, quemaduras y fracturas, mueshtras un eshtado de shalud ... excelente-

\- gracias, sano rápido, pero dejemos eso para más tarde – se puso en cuclillas – quieres confirmar que soy Lincoln, ¿verdad? -

\- afirmativo, me deje llevar por la shituacion del momento, tus rashgos geneticos provocaron que mi conshiente te relacionara con un sher shercano y de gran eshtima -

\- entiendo, bueno, que tienes en mente para confirmar que soy "Lincoln" -

\- shimple, compararemos tu ADN con el que obtuve de Lincoln tras mi vishita al hoshpital – se quitó su mochila y de su interior saco una jeringa – ahora shi me lo permites, neshesito una mueshtra -

\- no tomes toda por favor -

Estiro su brazo mostrando uno de los bíceps, tras palmera el músculos con sus dedos, introdujo la jeringa en una de las venas resaltadas, extrajo una gran cantidad de sangre, media jeringa para ser precisos, mientras que Lisa saco un especie de licuadora modificada, Lincoln se levantó para tomar asiento en una de las sillas del comedor mientras terminaba de sacar su cabello.

\- mientras salen los resultados, porque no me cuentas donde están las demás -

\- negatorio, no piesho revelar informashión crushial hashta confirmar tu identidad -

Tras un breve silencio por parte de todos los presentes salvo por la máquina de Lisa, lanzo un pitido de alarma, de uno de los costados de la maquina salió una tira de papel la cual hizo que el rostro de Lisa fuera de susto retrocedió hasta unos cuantos pasos, tocio para aclarar su garganta y recuperar su postura anterior, Lincoln tan solo sonrió mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre su mano en la mesa.

\- ¿cuál es el resultado doctora? -

\- correcto, eres Lincoln, ya quedo demostrado, pero la shiguiente incógnita es ¿por qué revelas tu identidad a nosotros? De ser un viajero en el tiempo, tu mera existencia perjudicara hechos futuros ahora que tenemos conoshimientos de lo que pueda shuceder másh adelante -

\- eso no será un problema... – Lincoln giro su atención a Clyde – perdón compañero, pero no teníamos un código sobre viajes a otras dimensiones, use la más parecida a esta situación -

\- espera, ¿eso quiere decir que no vienes del futuro? - Clyde, se rasco la cabeza – ¿eso quiere decir que no me casare con Haiku? -

\- no sé, eso depende de ti, pero no, básicamente vengo de una dimensión paralela, uno que al parecer esta 9 años adelantado a este, mi Clyde seguirá con su futuro y tú con el tuyo -

\- intereshante, ya había estudiado la posibilidad de las dimenshiones paralelas con anterioridad, pero carezco de la tecnología necesharia para shiquiera comprobar su existencia – revisando el papel – esho explicaría las anomalías en tus reshultados, ¿querías eshplicar que ocasiono que cambiaras realidad? -

\- la versión corta seria que mi desquiciado y estúpido hermano me ando aquí -

\- ¿hermano? - preguntaron ambos

\- cierto, no te hable de eso anoche, en mi mundo se desato una guerra racial tras el asesinato de presidente Obama, el país entro en cólera y las personas blancas fueron objetivo de esta furia, regresamos a la época de la esclavitud y cacería racial, crecí en un campo de concentración con todas, cada uno fue asignado a una tarea en específico, pero un día al parecer atacaron por error a un demonio extra-dimensional y destruyo el lugar por completo permitiendo que muchos escapáramos -

– santos cielos, es difícil de digerir todo de golpe y realmente siento lo que paso a tu mundo fue una verdadera tragedia, lo siento compañero -

\- gracias Clyde, pero eso no fue lo peor, el demonio se llamaba Madness, y el… ayudo a salvar a mi familia, pero no fue gratis, realice un contrato, a cambio del bienestar de a todas mis hermanas, yo sería su aprendiz, los siguientes cinco años sobreviví en distintos universos, dimensiones, cualquier lugar que estuviera lleno de criaturas que solo viven en pesadillas, sentí que moría con cada nueva misión antes de regresar a mi propia dimensión-

\- intereshante, neceshitare un detallado más extenso para entender mejor la constitución de tu cuerpo, por lo pronto, tengo interés en que tiene que ver tu "hermano" y ese demonio que mencionaste-

\- porque son el mismo, al parecer Madness pertenecía a un grupo llamado "Clan Ibuki", tras hablar con el abuelo, me acogieron como un aspirante más y pues se quedó la costumbre de considerarlos mis hermanos – cubrió su rostro mientras reía – lo único bueno de conocer a Madness fue poder conocer Silver, Yari, Aleth… sobre todo el abuelo -

\- antes de que te sumerjas en la cavidad de tu nostalgia auto inducida, hablas de universo y dimensiones como cosas separadas -

-creo poder explicarlo – se inclinó para tomar una hoja de papel y un lápiz de la mochila de lisa – el abuelo me explico una vez esto, imagina que el universo es una esfera de pensamiento, dentro de esta hay otras que juegan con las variantes de ese pensamiento, son las dimensiones, por ejemplo, Silver y Madness nacieron en un universo parecido al de la caricatura la princesa poni, pero en su dimensión, Silver salvo el reino de una guerra y en la de Madness, fue el quien ocasiono la caída del reino con una guerra – dibujo dos círculos cruzados por la mitad - en ocasiones, las dimensiones de un mismo universo, tienden a sobreponerse unas sobre las otras, eso da el efecto Mandela en ocasiones, entre mayor sea la interacción entre ellas, mayor ser la sincronización con nuestras contra partes compartiendo similitudes -

\- mmm, shiguiendo esha primicia, nueshtras dimenshiones deben eshtar tan shercanas que she creo un enlashe pshiconetico con nuestros "yo" alterno, esho explicaria las reshientes peshadillas que tuvimos en dias atrás, eshtabamos viendo el shus vidas, pero eso no explica las heridas de Lincoln -

\- lo único que se me ocurre es que nuestra sincronización es más fuerte, Madness debió enviarme por una razón además de ser la dimensión más cercana, estoy casi seguro que no es con buena intención - se puso de pie – lo mejor será que encontráramos un portal, por mientras iré a vestirme, es algo incomodo dejar que vean todas estas cicatrices -

Lincoln camino hacia la puerta de una habitación, Lisa no aparto su mirada hasta después de que la puerta se cerrara, una vez dentro, Lincoln soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras arrojaba la toalla a la cama.

\- esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensamos - nos miró a través del reflejo del espejo – **chicos,** **creo que no entienden un detalle, yo no puedo usar magia, la cantidad de Mana en este universo es muy baja aun con lo poco que se, sería otra historia si tuviera el emblema del clan, pero me suspendieron a mitad de la prueba... no soy un Ibuki del todo -**

Se inclinó hacia un costado para tomar una bolsa de ropa, de su interior saco una camiseta negra con una calavera, también saco una lata de aerosol que comenzó a agitar.

\- **al final del día, sigo siendo un humano, claro, me curo un poco más rápido, pero sigo dentro de lo humanamente posible, referente a influir mis actos si acaso serán una estadística más en el récor policiaco, la anécdota un extraño que entro a la casa, además, tu también sucumbirías ante el sabor de la lasaña de mi padre -**

Con una mano estiro un mechón de su cabello comenzando a rociarlo con la lata, se fue pintando de color negro, cuando termino paso al siguiente.

\- **en cuanto Clyde él sabe guardar un secreto, Lisa por su lado tiene el suficiente criterio para actuar acorde a la situación, además, tarde o temprano intentaría algo con las dimensiones, lo que si concuerdo con ustedes es que no será un rescate sigiloso, será mejor darme prisa antes de que ellas lleguen a este mundo, ellas no están acostumbradas a viajar a otras dimensiones y si se lo preguntan, si he visto las otras dimensiones donde yo me quedo con una de mis hermanos, con todas, ninguna, donde me matan por amor, donde todos nos volvemos monstruos, donde soy chica, no es fácil saben, saber todo eso y no querer volarte la cabeza -**

Lisa estaba sacando varias de sus máquinas de su mochila, las colocaba en la mesa de centro que se encontraba en la sala, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que Clyde había llegado con sus ropas habituales y con una charola con limonada.

\- ¿para qué es todo eso? -

\- es mi propio equipo de análisis de ADN, todavía tengo dudas sobre la constitución genética de este "Lincoln" hay cosas que no cuadra -

\- pensé que te había convencido de ser Lincoln -

\- solo confirmo que tiene una secuencia de alelos es la misma que la de Lincoln, – tomo la jeringa colocándola frente su rostro – pude que sea un clon espía entrenado y busque robar algo más que la identidad de Lincoln -

-¡un clon espía! - Clyde sacudió su cabeza – de ninguna manera -

\- no lo sabremos hasta que demostrar lo contraaaa...- dejo caer la jeringa mientras que sus ojos se abrían y sus mejillas se ruborizaban - buh buh buh buh –

\- ¿Lisa? -

Al girar hacia sus espaldas pudo comprender la razón de su comportamiento, Lincoln estaba saliendo de la habitación terminando de colocarse una chaqueta de cuero negra holgada, con su cabello teñido de negro su apariencia cambiaba bastante, aun cuando tenía su cabello recogido unos cuantos mechones cubran su cara.

\- wow, te ves genial Lincoln -

\- gracias, de esta manera ya no será tan obvio que me parezco al Lincoln de esta dimensión – se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta – lo que si, tendrán que dejar de llamarme Lincoln, para evitar confusiones, llámenme Li -

\- ¿cómo Bruce Lee? - Clyde se rasco la cabeza

\- suena parecido, pero no, L. I., así me llama un hermano durante mi estadía en el Clan -

\- ¿y que signifícalas siglas? -

\- Link Ibuki, pero Li suena mejor – giro el rostro para hablar consigo mismo – sin mencionar que no he gano el nombre todavía– aplaudió para cambiar su estado de ánimo – bueno, será mejor que salgamos de una vez, hay algunas cosas que necesitamos antes de comenzar, vayan por sus cascos los espero afuera -

\- ¿cashcos? -

Lisa sacudió su cabeza despertando de su trance, Clyde ya está regresando con cascos para bicicleta cuando Li ya estaba fuera de la casa, cuando salieron se escuchó como el motor fue encendido, Li estaba montado en una motocicleta, el modelo era una Shadow 750cc, pero decir que estaba maltratada era poco, se notaban los dobleces, así como las abolladuras en el tanque, varios tallones que removieron gran parte de la pintura.

\- tienes que eshtar bromeando, ¿de dónde shacastes eshe vehículo en tan mal eshtado? -

\- ¿eh?, ha, la obtuve tras un arreglo con el dueño anterior -

\- aunque admiro tu habilidad de consheguir lo que neshesitas, creo que pudishte consheguir algo mejor -

\- considerando que sigue funcionando después de chocarla con Vanzilla, creo que es una buena moto -

Clyde salió de la casa pasando por una lado de Lisa, sin pensarlo mucho subió a la parte de atrás de la moto sujetándose de los hombros, Li extendió su mano para invitar a Lisa, tras colocarse su casco, se acercó para tomar la mano de Li, de un solo impulso la levanto para sentarla frente a él, quedo sentada de tal manera que su rostro y manos quedaron de frente al pecho de Li, lo abrazo sin remedio donde dio marcha.

A cierta altura de la avenida, Li se pasó una señal de alto lo cual ocasiono que un taxi frenara de golpe, tras tocar su claxon, continuo con su avance hasta llegar a la residencia Loud, Lori bajo primero mientras ayudaba a Lincoln a bajar, seguía con los brazos vendados y un cabestrillo para cada brazo, por el otro lado del taxi bajo la Sra. Loud que termino de pagarle al taxi por la ventana del conductor mientras que Lori abría la puerta para dejar pasar a Lincoln quien fue abrazado de la cintura, cuando bajo la mirada se percató que se trataban de las gemelas.

\- chicas espere, van hacer que pierda el equilibrio - tambaleándose

\- te extrañamos mucho – dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de ser separadas por Lori – ¡hey!

\- suficiente chicas, Lincoln será intocable por los siguientes días –

\- gracias Lori –

\- cuando quieras hermanito, vamos te llevare a tu habitación -

Lincoln subió las escaleras con la ayuda de Lori, se dirigió a su habitación notando que sus demás hermanas no estaban en sus habitaciones, al entrar a su habitación sintió que habían estado en él, pero todo estaba en su lugar, Lori se despidió y Lincoln se recostó en la cama, movió su espalda para hundirse más en el colcho mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro de placer.

\- aaaah, no hay nada como tu propia cama - cerro los ojos – las camas de hospital no son nada placenteras, siento incluso que me quedare dormido… -

Sus parpados se volvieron pesados, se podía ver que muy apenas los abría, encurto momento cerro los ojos cerro los ojos, no los abrió hasta que sintió como algo caía sobre su cama, al abrir los ojos pudo sentir como pusieron una mano sobre su boca para evitar que dijera algo. De la pared frente a él, se abrió un extraño circulo de luz, de él se podía ver como la Luan de 23 años salía de ese círculo caminar sobre la cama.

Quien tenía su mano sobre su boca era la Lucy de 17 años, estaba sobre sus rodillas mientras apoyaba so otra mano cerca de la cadera de Lincoln, ella acerco su rostro al de Lincoln con una mirada fija, Lincoln sintió como un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

\- tranquilo todo estará bien, pequeño hermano, jajaja ¿entiendes? – sujetando sus propias mejillas – oh, es tan adorable, quisiera comerlo a besos -

\- es Lincoln – Lucy giro hacia Luan – pero no nuestro Lincoln -

\- bueno, ¿aun así puedo comerlo a besos? –

\- no, tengo una mejor idea – Lucy sonrió mientras uno de sus ojos se dejó ver.


	9. Aviso

Se que he estado un tiempo sin escribir ni notificar, pero quiero decir que ha sido un año difícil, viajes por el mundo (me fui a Bogotá y a Japón) así como viajes por el país, además de conseguir nuevamente un trabajo que me sostenga.

Si mi suerte lo permite, todo estará listo para el 31 de diciembre, el primero de enero, pienso regresar a continuar los Fic que ya tengo, además de comenzar a publicar mis trabajos originales tanto escritos como dibujos, por lo que les notifico que me mudare de plataforma, a Inkspired búsquenme como **adam_ibuki_1720** , ahí continuare las historias y también comenzare a publicar mis trabajos oficiales ahí mismo.

Solo espero que todavía haya quienes quieran continuar leyendo mis historias.


End file.
